New Beginings
by hieisdragoness18
Summary: HD slash.not much smutt yet. Harry and Draco recive their inheritance over the summer and notice the changes.rated for later chapters.
1. New Powers

Summary: H/D Slash.Not much smutt. Harry and Draco have recived their inheritances over the summer. 7th year.Ignores HBP ending.

A/N: OK so this is my first fanfic as well as my first slash. constructive critisim is welcome but please don't tell me that guy on guy action is gross. DON'T READ IT THEN! Oh and Ron is only mentioned in this and Ginny might only make a brief apperance. enjoy! Oh and there will be a suprise at the end of the story.

Pirings: HP/DM, HG/BZ

* * *

New Beginings Chapter One

Harry Potter made his way down the Hogwarts Express hallway searching for an empty compartment. Seeing one that was seemingly empty he slid open the door and went inside.

" Potter" a sharp voice said from the corner of the darkened compartment " Who says that you can share my compartment?""

"Malfoy, shove it!" Harry growled in reply."This is the only compartment that isn't full and whether you like it or not I'm not leaving." To prove his point Harry went and put his trunk on the luggage rack and sat down.

" Harry?" The use of his first name by his archnemisis caught him off guard.

" What?""

"Can we call a truce?" Draco asked quietly.

" Why do you want a truce after all this time? And more to the point why should I believe you?" Harry asked.

" Contrary to popular belief Potter," _That's better_ Harry thought " I am not a Death Eater. In fact my whole family has renounced the Dark Lord and Dumbledore has arranged for a safe house for my father."Draco's mom had been murdered by Voldamort not long after the summer started.

More than a little shocked Harry just stared into the darkness for several minutes.It was only Draco's voice that brought him back to reality. "Po- Harry. " Harry looked up at him and Draco sighed. "Well? Are we gonna call a truce or not?"

"Uh..sure Mal-Draco." Harry said accepting the hand infront of him.Both boys shook hands and nearly yelped at the energy that passed between them. " Er.. Draco?" Harry said after a few minutes. " Can I have my hand back?" Draco blushed slightly and let go of Harry's hand.Instanly Harry felt sad at the loss but changed the subject. " why is it so bloody dark in here?" he asked. He saw Malfoy's smirk in the darkness.

" If you must know I'm hiding."

" Hiding? From who?""

Malfoy hesitated for a second before leaning in and whispering " Girls.""

" Uhm..Ok. Why are you hiding from girls?" Harry whispered the last part trying not to laugh.

" Very funny Potter" Malfoy drawled.

" I thought it was."This earned him a smack upside the head. " Ow!""

"As I was saying," Draco drawled shooting Harry a look, " I'm hiding from all the girls on this train because I got my inheritance this summer and although I was the Slytherin-Sex-God before," Harry snorted, " I am afraid it has gotten so bad that I am chased everywhere I go by both sexes." Draco finished. Harry stared at Draco. _Since_ _when did it become Draco?_ And decided that from what little of the other teen he could see he was right.

"I know what you mean." Harry found himself saying. Draco arched an elegant brow and smirked.

" Do you now Potter?""

Harry grinned and mumbled a spell that would allow no one else to see inside the compartment before turning on the lights. After blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light Draco had to agree with Harry. Over the summer Harry had sprouted like a weed. Growing from and average 5'9 to an even 6'0. His eyes eyes had magically corrected themselves and his normally untamable hair was slightly longer reaching to just below his chin and was somewhat stlyed.Though it still had that I've-just-been-shagged look. He already had the body of an athlete but now Draco could tell that his muscles were honed even more and he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if Harry had a six-pack. And who had finally taught him how to dress?! He was wearing black cargo pants, a black tee and what looked like black steel toed boots.

" Good Lord Potter! Your almost as hot as I am!" Harry laughed and Draco noticed that this too had changed.It was deeper and richer.

" I'll admit Malfoy, you were good looking before but you have definitely improved." Indeed he had. Now just as tall as Harry and just as muscled there were few differences in the boys apperances. Draco had too let his hair grow longer as was the fashion and stopped gelling it back so it hang infront of his eyes. His blueish-gray eyes were now pure silver and were filled with emotion unlike before. And when he smiled at Harry after a few minutes the smile reached his eyes.

" Bloody Hell we are HOT!" Harry laughed at this statement. He sat down and down across from Malfoy and just shook his head in amusement.They were deep in conversation when the door was rather forcibly yanked open. " Hey Hermione." Harry greeted as Draco's jaw dropped.

" Granger?Well I see that Harry and I aren't the only one who got our inheritance this year." Hermione blushed. She had also grown several inches and now stood at 5'10 and her normally bushy hair had tamed itself so that it was still curly but very tamable. She blushed even more when Draco's gaze landed on her now 'C' cup breasts.

" Shut it Malfoy." she growled playfully. " I take it that the two of you finally called a truce to that silly feud of yours." Both boys nodded. " Good. It's really about time."

" Hey where is the Weasle-erm..Ron?" Draco asked. Harry and Hermione both sighed in exasperation at the mention of the missing member of the Golden Trio.

"He went to live in Romania with his older brother Charlie. He and 'Mione got in a fight and instead of trying to work it out he ran away." Harry explained while Hermione snorted in disgust and Draco could have sworn he hear her mumble 'Bloody coward'.

" Oh well you really are better off with out him Hermione. I never really knew what you saw in him. You'd be better off Blaise. He fancies you you know."

" Really?" Draco nodded. The new trio spent the rest of the train ride discussing their summers skimming over the death of Draco's mother. Apparently it was after his wife was murdered by Death Eaters that Lucius came to his senses and went to the Order for protection for him and his son at Grimuald Palace. " Incidentally, why weren't the two of you there?""

"Hermione stayed at home and I was busy rebuilding my parents house in Godric's Hallow after spending the first two weeks at my aunt and uncle's." Harry answered.

" That's pretty surprising. I thought you would just live at Headquarters.""

" I-it just feels weird there after Sirius's death. I mean he left me the place but I just can't stand to be there for very long.Though I did go there once right after leaving my aunt and uncle's for a few days. Ripped the portrait of Sirius's mum right off the wall the first night I was there.""

" I heard about that. Not one charm could get that thing off and you go and tear it off with your bare hands.""

" Yeah," Harry blushed " Well I was bloody sick of the thing and Kretcher was always setting her off on purpose and I just got fed up with it. Kretcher had a heartattck and died after that." Harry said smiling. Hermione hit him upside the head. " Ow! 'Mione, he deserved to die. He was a pain and you can't deny that he wasn't at least partially responsible for Sirius's death." Harry said angerly.

" Well,yes I suppose that he was but still Harry-""

" Don't start with that S.P.E.W rubbish again." he warned.

"Fine!""

" Er.. moving on." Draco said.

'Right, well the house in Godric's Hollow is done and I spent the summer there and visited my parent's graves when I was out looking for the Horcruxes with Dumbledoor." After this the tree sat in comfortable silence until it was time to change into their robes. Hermione went to change in the loo so as to have some privacy and when she got back she noticed that they had been joined by Blaise.

" Blaise." she nodded and blushed lightly when she sat down next to him.

" So Blaise 'Mione fancies you too so you should ask her out." Draco said making his two friends blush furiously.

" Drake." Blaise growled before turning to Hermione. " Er..'Mione-""

" Sure." she answered and both smiled.

" See that wasn't so hard." Draco smirked.

" You're right. Why don't you tell Harry that you fancy him too?" Blaise smiled wickedly as the other boy paled trough his new tan. Harry smirked a smirk worthy of the Slytherin Prince sitting next to him and wrapped the blond boy in a hug.

" Hn. Don't worry so much Love. I like you two."Harry said and the blond relaxed.The group gathered their trunks and went to get in the carriages. All of them now able to see the Thestrals pulling them as the other three had seen people die while they fought with the Order over the holidays.

" Rather ugly things." Draco murmured.

" But damn useful." Harry said remembering how he and Hermione and the others had ridden them to the MInistry in fifth year. Draco slipped his hand into Harry's as the got in and Harry squeezed his hand in return.The ride up to the castle was uneventful and made in silence. When they entered the Great Hall none of them wanted to split up so Harry dug out a Galleon. Heads Gryffindor, tails Slytherin. As most of the students were already seated they watched the coin with great interest. It landed on heads and the group moved to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The entire Hall watched in stunned silence till an annoyed Harry glared and said " Carry on." His friends smirked as the Hall once again erupted in noise and quickly died down again when Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to all. I have a few announcement before the sorting. First please note that the forest is forbidden to all students. Second let me welcome back two of our old students who have decided to finish their-"" Dumbledore was cut off as the massive oak doors opened to revile Fred and George Weasly.

" Bloody Hell it's good to be back!" they said in unison. After the cheers died down and the twins took their place at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and the others Dumbledore continued with a few more rules that Filch had come up with over the summer and surprisingly asked for Harry,Draco,Blaise,and Hermione to come to his office after the feast. After which the sorting commenced and once that was over everyone tucked into a wonderful meal.

" So if you guys are here who's minding the shop?" Harry asked the twins.

" Bill and Ginny." George said through a mouth full of chicken. " Bill quit his job at the bank cause the were all upset about how he was attacked by a werwolf even thought he doesn't turn into one and most of his scars have faded. And Ginny convinced Dumbledore to let her join a work study program where she does all of her school work at home and works during the day.""

" So we figured, with them there and Dumbledore teaching here again, why not come back and finish our education." Fred said taking a swig from his pumpkin juice.

"Plus Mum made us. Said she already had two sons that were a disappointment and she didn't need two more." George said referring to Percy and Ron. "Gits" he said out of the side of his mouth. The rest of dinner was spent telling the twins about the war and Harry explaining again about Godric's Hallow. Finally when dinner was over Harry and the others got up and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Er..anyone know the password?" Blaise asked.

Everyone shook their heads and began trying different passwords. After a few minutes Harry guessed sugar quills and the staircase carried them up to Dumbledore's office. Harry felt a small smile tug at his mouth as he surveyed the room and found that the only thing missing was Fawks who was probably off hunting. The group sat in the armchairs infront of the desk and looked to Dumbledore for answers.

" As you are aware all four of you have received your inheritances this summer, what you aren't aware of is what exactly this makes you. Therefore I will explain or rather a Seer of old will." He opened an old and tattered book and the wispy image of a woman appeared.

" My,my Dumbledore," she said after surveying them all, " You've got quite a powerful bunch here. Very well. I am here to tell you your new powers. Now who first?" Harry, brave Gryffindor he is, stood and stated his name for the Seer. " Ah Mr. Potter. A powerful one you are indeed. And very rare. You are an elemental elf. Like the name implies you can control the elements. What makes you so very rare is that you also have to ability to take the form of any animal you so chose. On top of all this and you wizard powers you can speak telepathically. All of you can actually. You will find that you all have also acquired vast knowledge of ancient magics." Harry grinned and sat down. " Next please." Draco stood and introduced himself." My goodness! This is very unexpected! Mr.Malfoy you are the exact same as Mr. Potter. The only difference being that you are part Healer elf as well. You have the ability to heal wounds that would normally be impossible to heal." Malfoy smirked and sat back down next to Harry. Hermione was next. " Like Mr. Malfoy you are a Healer elf. You also are part vampire. Since you were not bit you will be able to continue to live in daylight and see your reflection. You will also have increased speed and strength and an increased sexual drive." Hermione blushed ." Being as you are only part vampire you will only need to feed once a month and you can feed off your mate." Finally it was Blaise's turn. " You are part elemental so you can only control a few elements. Water and earth. You are also part vampire and have the same powers as Ms. Granger. And the two of you are mates. My time here has ended. Farewell.""

When she left Dumbledore spoke. " Before you all leave there is one more thing. Seeing as how all of you have increased in power and are as of yet unable to control this new power the four of you will have your own dorms and a new common room. Though you may still stay in your old common rooms every once in awhile after you learn to control your powers. You will be having extra lessons this year to learn how to do just that. As well as learning the elven language as it will be vital to some of the spells that you will be learning. New lessons begin tomorrow at 6 am. Please meet me at the Quidditch Pitch then." he gave then the location of their new dorms and the password before dismissing them. The new common room was decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors and there was a kitchen and four bedrooms with attatched bathrooms. Everyone found their room said good night and went to bed as all four were very tired.

* * *

A/N: I brought back Fred and George because I love them! Also I just couldn't bear the thought of Hogwarts without Dumbledore so he's alive too. 


	2. New teachers and training

A/N: ok so here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I'll try to be faster with chapter three. Also thank you to all of you who gave reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2:New Teachers and Training

The four new mages of Hogwarts woke early the next day eagerly awaiting their new training. Well three of the were eager. One was still asleep. " Harry. Harry come on get up." Hermione called pounding on his door. She heard a muffled reply and nothing happened. " Harry come on!"

" Oi Potter if you don't get up in the next ten seconds I'm going to blast this door away and come get you myself" Draco snarled. No response." One, two, three, Harry are you really going to make me blast open the door? Six, seven-"

" What happened to four and five?"

" Skipped those for the question. Eight, nine, ten. Harry you leave me know choice." Draco rolled up his sleeves," **BOMBARTA!**" The door was blown inwards and into a million pieces. Draco and Hermione entered.

" What the hell happened to my door?!" Harry yelled coming out of the bathroom toothbrush in his hand.

" But..but we thought you were still in bed. You never answered." Hermione complained.

" I got up after you started pounding on my door! Draco did you break my door?" Draco glared at Harry.

" Well of course I did! You didn't come out when Hermione called and I did count to ten first." Blaise, who had been fixing breakfast for the four of them, chose that moment to remind them that they only had twenty minutes left to eat and get down to the Quidditch Pitch to meet Dumbledore. Hermione let out a yelp and dashed to her room to finish getting dressed and Harry ran to get a fast shower. Draco just sighed and sat down to breakfast with Blaise. Fifteen minutes later they were all running to make it on time. Surprisingly none of them were out of breath when they finally reached the Pitch. Hermione looked at her watch and said they had made it on time and yet there was no Dumbledore. Five, and then ten minutes passed and still Dumbledore was no where to be seen.

" Well this is just great. We run all this way just to get here on time and the old fool is late." Draco grumbled." And its freaking freezing!" he flopped gracefully onto the ground. Everyone followed suit and they all huddled near each other for warmth for none of them had thought to bring a cloak. After a few minutes of shivering Harry held out a hand and flames burst from it to make a very warm fire in front of them.

" Ah. It seems that Mr. Potter has made very good use of his new powers." Dumbledore said from behind them. Hermione was the only one who didn't jump at the Headmaster's voice.

" Let me guess. We were supposed to wait and see who used their powers first to fix the situation and then you would show up?" she asked still warming herself in front of the fire.

" Excellent Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Now I did promise all of you extra lessons to learn how to control your new powers, so if you would be so kind as to follow me we can get out of this cold." The four teens stood and started walking with Dumbledore." Oh Harry if you would be so kind as to put out your fire." Harry reached out his hand and the flames returned. Using the other hand he repaired the damaged grass. " Excellent job." Dumbledore smiled as he lead the teens to a part of the castle grounds they had never been before. As they walked on they noticed a rather large stone building that seemed to be in disrepair. " Yes this will do nicely as a training ground." Dumbledore muttered ushering them inside.

Harry and the others were quite surprised to find that the inside was warm and even humid as it was like a giant ballroom filled with plants. There was a lake in the middle, not as large as the Black Lake but still big, and they cold hear the sounds of a waterfall off in one corner. Looking to the ceiling they saw that it was just as magical as the one in the Great Hall and it showed the sun rising in a beautiful sunrise coloring it a lovely pinkish purple with hints of blue. All of them jumped slightly when a rather large tiger appeared out of the bushes and walked up to them. Harry and Draco already had their wands out and were moving to stand in front of their friends when the tiger stopped, cocked its head to one side and then transformed into a young witch in her thirties.

" A couple of fearless warriors you have there Dumbledore." She chuckled. Dumbledore took the woman's hand and bowed giving it a kiss.

" And how are you on this fine morning Lady Artimas?"

" Quite well thank you Albus. My sister should be here soon. Ah here she is." The four students looked up and saw a beautiful tawny owl flying towards them. It transformed into a lovely woman maybe just a few years older than Lady Artimas.

" Lady Athena." Dumbledore said repeating his greeting to Artimas' sister.

" Dumbledore." She said in a warm voice. " I take it that these are the four children that you spoke of?" she asked turning to Harry and the others. Hermione let out a small surprised "Oh" and turned to Dumbledore.

" Professor? Aren't Artimas and Athena the names of the Greek goddesses of hunt and wisdom?" she asked.

" Very good Hermione." Artimas spoke in a musical voice. " Yes those are the names of two Greek goddesses and yes we are from Grease but we are not goddesses. Just mages much like yourselves named for them."

" We actually went to Hogwarts ourselves." Athena added. " Now we are here to teach you how to use you're powers as well as how to speak the elven language. And as soon as our brother gets here he will be your physical trainer. You will learn how to handle a sword and the proper way to use a bow and arrows."

" You need to learn every possible way to defeat Voldemort besides magic. I will be teaching you control of your powers. Athena, wise one that she is, will teach you the finer points of battle tactics and as we said Aries will teach you physically." Artimas continued. Just then there was a clap of thunder and lightning ripped down the sky and struck the ground and from it emerged a tall well built man who looked to be Athena's age. " Show off." Artimas grumbled.

" Dumbledore. Artimas. Athena." he greeted in a deep baritone.

" You're late." Artimas snapped at her older brother.

" My apologies dear sister. I was unavoidably detained. It won't happen again." He said with a mock bow. " Ah so these are our new proteges." His eyes scanned the four teens. " Very well shall we begin?"

" I will take my leave if you don't need anything else." Dumbledore said.

" Professor?" Harry said slightly confused and worried.

" Ah do not worry Harry. You are being left in very capable hands." Harry sighed in relief and nodded.

" Thank you Sir."

" They are all your for the next three hours Aries." Athena said before she and her sister disappeared in a whirl of silk cloaks.

" Right. Well we shall start off by testing how well you do at simple things like running and we'll move on from there." With a wave of his hand the ground around them began to shift and mountains rose as steep hills were formed. " Ok. That should do. Here put these on." he said tossing them each a pair of red pants and a red shirt, which all four dropped as the clothes were waited down.

" What?! How in the bloody hell are we supposed to put these on much less run in them when we can't even lift them?!" Draco growled.

" You've never worn weighted clothing?" Aries asked. Everyone shook their head no and Draco managed to throw in a scathing look. " Alright. Well you'll just have to make do. This is a very good way to increase your ability to handle extreme pressure on your bodies. Which is handy should you get hit with a Gravity Crusher curse."

" Sir, I wasn't aware that there was such a curse." Hermione ventured.

" Indeed most don't. It isn't a very popular curse as it hasn't been used in several hundred year. Mostly due to the fact that it is rather primitive. For with this curse all of gravity's pull is released onto a persons body.

When hit by a Gravity Crusher curse the body is crushed by an enormous amount of pressure that will kill a person in a matter of minutes. Unless of course a person has conditioned their body so that it can withstand great pressure."

" So you're saying that training in these clothes can help us in that kinda situation?" Blaise asked. Aries nodded. " But you also said that this is a curse that no one uses anymore. Most people have never heard of it. So what exactly is the point?"

" A very good question Blaise. Five points to Slytherin. Yes it is unused and yes most people don't know of it but Voldemort does. He has on a number of occasions used this curse to,if you'll pardon the pun, crush his enemies. The Dark Lord likes it because there is no counter-curse. Even if a powerful shield charm was used against it the shield would break after a matter of seconds." Harry looked skeptically at his new teacher. " Yes Mr. Potter, even one of your undoubtedly powerful shield charms would fail. You are very gifted in these types of charms and they have stood under many Dark curses but I can assure you that gravity is much stronger than any Dark curse. Another added bonus to training in weighted clothes is that when your body makes the adjustments to the weight it becomes stronger without the weight. So if you are able to run 50 miles in weighted clothing, " a few eyebrows raised in disbelief at this, " you would be able to run twice that in normal clothes."

" Well lets get this over with. 'Mione you can go behind change behind a tree if you are uncomfortable." Harry finally said taking charge. Hermione obeyed and managed to pick up her clothes and went to change behind a large willow tree while the boys simply changed out in the open. They all stretched their muscles for twenty minutes and then slowly they began to walk and get used to the feel of the weights. Aries had them climbing up and down hills and after an hour told them to try and start a light jog. Half an hour of serious breathing the four teens found that it was starting to get easier to move and their professor told them to run for twenty minutes. Finally they were told to walk again for ten minutes to cool down before they were allowed to sit and take a break.

" Good. Not bad for your first time. I'd say that by next week we should be able to increase the weight. Now here is some lineament that should help take away some of the soreness of your muscles." Aries tossed a bottle to Harry. " Now as all four of you reek very much i suggest that you go take a dip in the lake. Don't worry Ms. Granger there are quite a few rocks that separate the lake so you can have some privacy. I will tell Artimas where you are." With that the four Hogwarts students helped each other up and walked over to the lake.


	3. Control and Understandings

A/N : Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up but i have had savere writter's block. Anyways its up now and hopefully I'll have chapter four up soon

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any new charaters. J.K. owns the rest.

* * *

Chapter 3

" I think they're trying to kill us." Draco groaned as he lowered himself gingerly into the water. " Stupid lake water. I'm cold now." Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a quick spell that turned the lake into a hot spring." Oh 'Mione I love you." Draco breathed earning glares from Harry and Blaise. " Not that way you idiots!" Hermione laughed and swam over to them knowing that they couldn't see anything except steam.

" You know guys I have to say this but we are seriously out of shape." Blaise commented.

" Speak for yourself Zanbini. Harry and I are in great shape thanks to Quidditch. The only problem we have is those damn clothes." Draco growled.

" But he's right Draco. Compared to our new professors we're nothing. I don't know about you but I'm gonna do my damnedest to be able to run a thousand miles in those things. Well ok not a thousand but you get the picture." Harry said sinking lower into the warm water. Draco mumbled something about Gryffindors and there damn determination.

" Speaking of Gryffindors, that was a very Gryffindorish thing you did Malfoy. Protecting me and Blaise." Hermione teased.

" Like I'd let some tiger eat my friends." Draco sniffed. The others chuckled. " What?!"

" Nothing Drake." Blaise said still laughing.

" Hey you four! This isn't leisure hour! You've still got a long way to go today." Artimas called. They all groaned in pain but got out and after a few drying spells got dressed and limped over to the cushions on the ground that Artimas had set up. " Ok. I'll be teaching you how to control your new powers so what I want all of you to do is close your eyes and concentrate on your magic. I want to **VERY **carefully go into your magical core and start to bring in your magic so that it is contained into one single sphere inside of you."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined his magical core. He'd seen it once before when he was trying to meditate to clear his mind after Sirius' death. He was greatly surprised to find that the color of his magic had changed from red to a shimmering white that was almost silver. Shrugging it off he finished pulling all his magic back into it and then opened his eyes.

" Er.. Professor?" he started.

" Please Harry, it's Artimas."

" Right. Um.. well I think I have a problem with my magic. You see last year I accidentally found my magical core while meditating and my magic was red but now its white. Almost silver."

" Harry did you say white?!" Hermione demanded opening her eyes and staring at him.

" Er..yeah. Almost silver. Why?"

" Harry only really powerful mages have a whitish silver magic. It's not very common. Even Dumbledore's magic is only red. The next highest level." Hermione explained. " There hasn't been a mage that powerful since Godric Gryffindor himself. In fact it's said that only his heir would be as strong as he once was." Harry was speechless.

" So are you saying-"

" That you are the great-great-great-grandson of Godric Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaimed. " And you're a prince!"

" **WHAT?!"** Everyone else yelled. " A prince?! How is that even possible?! You told me last year that there was no such thing a wizard prince."

" Er.. well yes I did say that but it wasn't true. I only said it because I knew that the Half-blood Prince wasn't related to Godric."

" And how do you know that Snape isn't related to him?"

" Snape? What does he have to do with this?" Draco asked.

" I'll tell you later. Well Hermione?"

" Because I know for a fact that the Potter's are the decedents of Gryffindor." Harry stared at her dumbfounded.

" How do you know that?" he whispered

" Harry, I'm sorry but I heard it from Sirius. He was talking to Remus about it Christmas before last.They were saying how your dad had mentioned it once and were wondering if you would be the one to inherit Godric's powers. And it looks like you did."

" Wow." Blaise said and the other's nodded.

" Er.. right well I think that since all of you have managed to control your magic we can start having you try to use it." Artimas said and Harry smiled gratefully at her for the distraction. " Harry, since you have already used your elemental powers why not try and become and animal?" Harry closed his eyes and within seconds he became a very large black dragon with green eyes. The dragon looked at himself and beard his teeth in what could only be assumed as a smile. Harry closed his eyes again and returned to his original self. " Excellent Harry! Mr. Malfoy you're up next. I want you to create a cyclone in the lake if you please." Draco nodded and stretched a hand out towards the lake. First it was only a gentle breeze but soon there was a full watery tornado making its way around the lake. After a few minutes Draco called the wind back to his hand and everything was still again. " Very nice. Now your animal." Draco closed his eyes and transformed into a beautiful owl that looked remarkably like Hedwig. Artimas nodded her approval and then without warning drew a knife and sliced the palm of her hand very deeply. " Mr. Malfoy your healing powers." Draco the owl turned back into Draco the person and with just a slight touch healed Artimas' hand.

" Ms. Granger if you would please transform for us." Hermione nodded and with a swirl of her cloak turned into a slightly larger than normal bat. After she turned back Artimas once again drew the knife and this time made a large gash in her left thigh. Hermione waved her hand over the wound and it healed instantly. " Mr. Zanbini, a mountain please." Blaise nodded and held out his hand and slowly brought it higher until a large mountain had formed. Artimas nodded her approval and Blaise raised his hand high then lowered it and the ground once again returned to normal. Finally he too transformed into a bat and Artimas smiled widely at her students. " Excellent! Now for today we are finished. Tomorrow Athena will begin teaching you battle tactics and since all of you have wonderful control of your powers I will teach you how to use a bow and arrows. Be back here tomorrow at seven am sharp. Dismissed." Harry and the others gathered their things and went to their classes. Soon lunch rolled around and all four greedily gobbled their food at the Gryffindor table.

" Mr. Potter, may I see you in my office?" Dumbledore's voice suddenly spoke from behind Harry.

" Er.. sure Professor." Harry got up and shrugged at his friends questioning gazes before following the Headmaster to his office. Dumbledore stopped outside the door and turned to Harry.

" Harry before we go in I want you to promise that whatever you you see and hear behind this door you will keep and open mind and listen to what I have to say." Harry nodded nervously.

" I promise Sir." Dumbledore smiled and then opened the door. Harry followed cautiously on hand clutching his wand tightly in his pocket. He stopped dead however when he saw his Aunt Petunia siting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

" Hello Harry." She said smiling warmly. Harry managed to squeak out a hello before he sank into the chair opposite his aunt.

" Harry I know that this is a bit of a surprise for you but your aunt will be now teaching here at Hogwarts. She has ever so kindly agreed to take over O.W.L and N.EW.T. level Muggle Studies." Harry gaped at Dumbledore open mouthed and then turned to his aunt. She was smiling at him in a nice way but he could tell that she was nervous.

" Perhaps I should explain this to him Albus." Petunia said quietly.

" I agree. Harry you are excused from the rest of today's lessons. I'm sure that Ms. Granger would be happy to take notes for you. I suggest you hurry down to the Great Hall and inform your friends that you will be unable to attend class and then I suggest a nice stroll around the lake with your aunt." Harry nodded silently before leaving. Once down the stairs Harry broke into a dead run.

" Merlin Harry you look like you've just seen a ghost!" draco exclaimed when Harry found his friends.

" Harry, is everything all right?" Hermione asked worried.

" My Aunt Petunia has come to teach here."

" What?!" Hermione asked sharply. " Harry for a second there I thought you said-"

" I did 'Mione. She's going to teach O.W.L and N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies. Listen I don't have much time. Dumbledore said I don't have to go to the rest of my classes today and he wants you guys to take notes for me."

" Harry, what are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

" Dumbledore wants me and my aunt to spend time together this afternoon. She said that she would explain everything." Just then Harry's aunt came down the stairs to the Great Hall.

" Harry?" she called softly. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise all stiffened and Hermione stepped in front of Harry slightly.

" Professor Dursley." she said cooly.

" Evens. My last name is Evens not Dursley." Petunia responded. " Harry? Are you going to introduce me to your very protective friends?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

" Er.. sure. Aunt Petunia this is Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zanbini. Guys this is my Aunt Petunia."

" It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Hermione nodded her head slightly and the boys said "Likewise."

" And we're Fred and George Weasley." Fred said a little coldly.

" We've met before." George said. Petunia looked confused for a moment then smiled.

" Yes, before Harry's fourth year. That was an interesting trick you played on Vernon's son."

" But Dudley is your son too." Harry said surprised. Petunia's eyes narrowed.

" That boy is no son of mine. He's Vernon's child from another marriage." Harry stared at his aunt in shock until the bell rang for next class. Hermione jumped and turned to Harry.

" Go. I'll be fine." Hermione looked reluctant and Draco arched a brow. " I mean it." he smiled at his friends. The Twins and the others looked reluctant. " Hey,it's me. If I can handle Voldemort, I can handle my aunt." he whispered. Reluctantly his friends turned and left to classes. Hermione turned around once.

" If you hurt Harry again then I swear that I will curse you into a million pieces." she said cooly then ran to catch the others. Harry smiled.

" Did she mean it?"

" Of course she meant it. And she could do it too. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. She is a walking textbook." Harry said turning to his aunt. She smiled sadly.

" I remember when they called your mother that. Come Harry, there is so much that I need to explain to you." Harry followed his mother's sister outside. When they reached the lake Petunia sat down and Harry remained standing. " You can sit down Harry. I don't bite." she chuckled. Harry sat and stared at the lake. His aunt sighed deeply. " Well I suppose I should get started. First off I want to tell you that I have divorced Vernon Dursley and have taken back my maiden name of Evens. I never wanted to marry the man really but he was nice in the beginning and he was "normal". You see Harry even though my parents were very proud to have a witch in the family they were affriad that both their daughter's would be considered "abnormal" if I did not marry someone who came from a nice respectable non-magical family. So I married Vernon. Not long before you came to us Harry, Vernon's first wife, who his parents had forced him to leave, died in a car crash. They think that she committed suicide not long after she gave birth to Dudley, their son. So when Vernon found out he took the boy. We moved to Privet Drive where no one knew us and the boy was passed off as my own. I was more than happy to raise him as my own but then Vernon and I started having problems. He never wanted Lily and James and you to visit us. He knew what they were. But I loved my sister and wanted to see her. So many times I would go to their house to visit instead. Vernon seemed to accept this until the night you came to us. After I read the letter from Albus saying that my sister was de-dead," she paused and sniffed rather loudly and Harry realized that she was crying. She sniffed again.

" After I read the letter I knew that there was no way that I would turn you away. Of course Vernon was furious. He wanted nothing to do with a " freak child" he said. We fought and in the end I told him that if he would let you stay then I would continue to be mother to Dudley. He agree reluctantly and we began to take care of you. It was around the time that you were three that you showed signs of magic. I was very proud of you but Vernon was furious. He threatened to toss you out and I told him that I would leave him if he tried. He was very angry that I would defy him so he began to hit me. I think he just might have killed me if you hadn't crawled into the room. Seeing me in danger your magic reacted and put a barrier between me and him. This made him more mad but sensing that you were next I agreed to stay with him and try to drive the magic out of you. I was no fool. I knew that no such thing could be done but it was the only thing that I could think of to save you. Over the years I stood by and watched as you were tormented and I unfortunately took part in that. I had no choice but little by little I took money from Vernon and put it into an account in Switzerland. I planed on taking you away when I had saved enough money. But before I could you turned eleven and came here. I thought that maybe now you would get a chance at a decent life. So I stopped taking money and stayed where I was. I was happy that you found Sirius and that you knew who he was. Until the end of your fourth year. When you came home I knew something was wrong. So I watched the news and soon figured out that Voldemort had returned. When I found the note saying that you had gone to Sirius' house for the remainder of the summer I was happy for you. Finally you would be able to be with your Godfather, who loved you as his own." She paused again and took a deep breath.

" But when you came back the next summer I was horrified to find out that he had been killed. I wanted desperately to comfort you. But I couldn't. When Dumbledore came for you after only a few weeks I knew that you would be going to people who loved you. And then you came back after almost losing not only one of your friends but also Dumbledore I was so proud of you for being so strong. I knew that you would get your inheritance this summer and I wanted to be there for you when it happened because I knew that it would be difficult but you left before it happened. Not long after you left I also decided to leave. I divorced Vernon Dursley and got a place of my own. Then Albus came to me with an offer to teach here and become closer to you and I snapped it up in an instant."

Harry stared at his aunt who was now openly crying and after a few moments hugged her. Petunia jumped when Harry did this but then hugged him back.

" I understand Aunt Petunia and I forgive you. I'm not mad. All I ever wanted was a family to love me."

" Oh Harry! I do love you! I love you like my own son. There were so many times I wanted to say that to you but couldn't." Harry hugged his aunt tighter. " Harry? Will you tell me about your adventures here? Dumbledore has told me that you were quite the trouble maker." Harry laughed.

" Sure Aunt Petunia." she winced.

" Harry could you please not call me Petunia? It's not my real name. My real name is Angela. Vernon," she stuck out her tongue, " made me change it because his favorite grandmother was named Petunia. I changed it back when I took back my maiden name."

" Aunt Angela it is then." Harry said smiling. Harry then proceeded to tell his aunt about the last six years at Hogwarts. " And so that's my life in a nutshell." he said when he finished.

" Harry, I'm terribly sorry that you lost Sirius and that you have to kill someone but I promise you this I will be here for you for the rest of your life."

" Thank you Aunt Angela."

" You don't have to call me aunt all the time Harry." She giggled." I'd much prefer you call me Angie. Your mother called me that." Harry nodded and dried the tears from his eyes. " Well should we go in? I think dinner is starting." Harry stood and helped his aunt." I hope they have lots of food. I'm starving!" Harry's laughter could be heard all over the school.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I couldn't accept that fact that Harry's aunt didn't love him. Oh and I changed her name to Angela because I didn't like Petunia and this is my version of the story. No offense J.K. 


	4. Advances

Chapter 4

To say that Harry and his aunt walking into the Great Hall arm in arm and laughing, caused an uproar of silence would be putting it mildly. The entire Hall watched in total shock as Harry escorted Angela to the staff table before returning to sit in between Hermione and Draco. One deep scowl from Harry aimed at the entire room was enough to start the Great Hall busing much like it had the day before when the Princes of Slytherin had sat with the King and Queen of Gryffindor.( A/N: when i refer to Harry and Hermione as the king and queen of Gryffindor I mean that in a way as if they were brother and sister not the other way.)

" Harry, mate, what exactly did she say?" George asked. The Gryffindor sixth and seventh years leaned forward to hear what Harry had to say for they all knew how Harry had been treated when he lived with his muggle relatives.

" She mearly explained that she was sorry for allowing her husband and stepson to torture me for all those years and that she was sorry that she had been forced to participate as well. She also said that she had always loved me and she is willing to do anything to help me from now on." Harry said in a voice that said that no further explanation was going to be given. The students went back to their dinners and Harry mentally called to Hermione asking her to tell Fred, who she was sitting next to, the password for their common room and for him and George to come there after dinner. Hermione nodded and leaned in to whisper in Fred's ear. He smiled nodded and then turned to his twin to explain. George nodded and leaned past Fred to grin at Harry. When dinner was finished Harry got up and went to escort his aunt to her room.

" Harry, one of these days you'll have to show me all around the castle. I fear I might get lost otherwise." she laughed. Harry laughed with her and then pulled some blank parchment from his pocket.

" Here just use this." When she looked at him as if he'd grown another head he laughed, took out his wand and then pointed it at the parchment. " I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He recited clearly. His aunt let out a soft " Oh." when she saw that it was a map of Hogwarts and that it showed every student and staff member. " It's called the Marauder's Map. It's something that my dad and his friends made when they went to school here. It is never wrong and it is very valuable so when you are done you must say ' Mischief Managed.' Otherwise anyone can read it."

" But Harry, I don't have a wand and I can't do magic." Harry thought for a minute.

" Well lets see if it will work without. Try to make it work by simply saying the incantation." Angela did so and was not surprised when it didn't work. Harry's shoulders slumped until he heard a familiar laugh behind him.

" Remus! Of course!" Harry said hugging the reinstated Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher " Remi you remember my aunt Angela."

" Of course but last we met I believe you went by Petunia." Remus said slightly coldly.

" Rem, Aunt Angela was forced to treat me badly for my own protection. She has apologized and I have forgiven her." Remus still looked doubtful until Harry spoke to him telepathically._ " Rem I swear I'll explain everything later but right now could you just trust me?"_

_" You can speak telepathically?"_

_" Yes it's one of my new abilities."_

" Ok so I assume that you want to make it so that your aunt can use the map?" Remus asked out loud.

" That would be great Rem." Harry said then to his aunt explained, " Aunt Angela Remus is one of the Marauders. He helped make the map. He's gonna try and fix it for you."

" I see and which one are you?" she asked pointing to the names at the top of the page.

" Moony." Lupin replied.

" That's an interesting nickname."

" It's cause Remi here is a werwolf." Harry said before Remus could stop him. " Don't worry though he only transforms on the full moon and he takes a the Wolfsbain potion to keep him from harming others during that time. In fact I've even sat with him during the transformation. Remus is like a second godfather to me."

" Really?" Harry nodded. " Well if you trust him then I do too." Remus who had started to fiddle with the map and let out a triumphant cry.

" Ha! I was affriad that since neither James nor Sirius is here it might not work but I think it has. Here try it now." He handed Angela back the map.

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Angela said clearly. " It worked!" she cried when the parchment indeed showed everyone in the castle. Harry beamed.

" Thank you Rem."

" You're welcome Cub. Now, why don't I show Ms. Evens to her room and you go talk to your friends Harry."

" Aunt Angela?"

" Go Harry." she replied. Harry nodded before hugging both of them and telling them the password for his dorm was STAR WARS. Angela laughed.

" I don't get it." Remus said.

" It's the name of a muggle movie. One of the best actually." Harry explained.

" Ah."

" One day we'll watch it Rem." Remus nodded his consent and Harry ran off to his new dorm. He laughed when he heard his aunt start to explain about movie theaters.

" Harry there you are! We were beginning to get worried!" Draco said. Hermione and the twins laughed.

" Draco and Blaise were." Fred said.

" But we weren't." George explained.

" We knew you had the map." Hermione finished.

" What map?" Blaise demanded.

" The Marauder's Map." the twins answered. " We owe them so much."

" I'll be sure to tell Rem that." Harry laughed.

" Remus?" Draco asked as the twins narrowed their eyes.

" Harry. Why would Rem know about the map?" Fred asked in a low voice.

" Er.. well cause him and Sirius, my dad and Peter Pettigrew made it." The twins stared at him in disbelief.

" Wicked!" they said in unison. " By the way Harry," the twins simaltaiously cast a charm that turned Harry's hair green and purple, " That's for not telling us sooner." Everyone burst out laughing and once Harry had seen the damage he too laughed. It could have been far worse. Harry then explained to Draco and Blaise what the Map was and how he had given it to his aunt until she was familiar enough with Hogwarts.

" But Harry, how can she use it? She's a muggle." Hermione pointed out.

" Lupin fixed it so that she could use it too. He wasn't sure if it would work without my dad and Sirius but it did. So she has it for now but I'll get it back." Harry then spent the better part of a hour telling his friends what his aunt had previously told him about her actions while married to Dursley.

" You know I kinda feel sorry for her." Hermione said and the others agreed.

They continued to talk until Hermione noticed that Harry and the boys were starting to nod off. She ordered them to bed and since they no longer had the map Fred and George camped out in the common room. After saying goodnight everyone soon went to sleep. Dreams were peaceful until Harry woke up screaming at two in the morning. Due to powerful silencing charms placed about his room no one heard. Quietly Harry crept from his bed and padded silently to Hermione's room. He opened the door and crawled into bed with her. Used to Harry doing this when he had nightmares she didn't say anything just wrapped him into a hug and held him until he fell back asleep. When she was sure that he wouldn't wake again she too closed her eyes.

" Hey!" a voice yelled hours later waking Harry.

" Watch it! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" another joined it.

Harry smiled. Either Blaise or Draco had woken the twins. Not a wise thing to do unless you are wide awake yourself and have a shield charm firmly in pace. Harry heard Draco's unfortunate shrike of terror as Fred and George hit him with different spells. This woke the others and they all went out to asses the damage. Harry burst out laughing when he found that the twins had turned Draco back into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Hermione and Blaise soon joined in and after a few minutes Hermione made the twins turn him back.

" That'll teach ya to wake someone up so bloody early." Fred said stretching.

" Bloody Hell! This is my common room! It's not my fault the two of you slept in the middle of the floor!" Draco yelled. He turned to go back into his room when he saw Harry standing with Hermione in her doorway clearly having just woken up. " Potter! Why were you sleeping with Hermione?!" He demanded.

" What?!" Blaise said sharply turning to see that indeed Harry was in his girlfriend's room. Hermione shook her head.

" Boys." she grumbled heading to the shower.

" I sleep in 'Mione's bed when I have nightmares. We've been doing it for years." Harry explained shrugging. Blaise and Draco continued to stare at Harry with narrowed eyes. " Oh will you two get over it! Hermione is like my sister. Nothing ever has happened or ever will happen between us." They accepted the answer rather reluctantly and went back into their rooms to shower. Harry sighed and turned to the twins who grinned at Harry who grinned back. All six had breakfast together before biding the twins goodbye and heading down to their training.

" I can't believe they turned me into a ferret!" Draco complained on the way down.

" Well you asked for it waking them up like that." Harry laughed

" I forgot they were there!"

" Yeah well Fred and George aren't morning people. When you live in a house with five other siblings you learn to watch your back when you sleep. Next time put a shield charm up and you won't get turned."

" Who says there'll be a next time?!"

" Oh Draco do shut up." Hermione called. Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

" All right children break it up." Aries called. " We're going to start now so I hope you are ready. Did all of you have a good breakfast?"

" Yes professor." they chorused.

" Excellent! Here are your clothes. Today I want to see just how far you can run in them. Today I will only have you for an hour and a half so let's get started." Quickly they changed and were soon setting off at a run. All were surprised when Aries called them back and told them that they had run five miles in the weighted clothing. " Wonderful! Last night I increased the weights by 50 lbs. That means that the four of you were running with 100 lbs weighing you down. I'll put more weight tonight and see how you guys fair tomorrow." With that he disappeared in a swirl of black silk and Artimas emerged from the wood. She wore what looked like a leather top that stopped just below her chest and shorts that were bearly decent. She had her hair pined up and there were a few leaves clinging to it. In her hand was a beautiful bow and slung across her back was a quiver filled with arrows.

" Right. Today you'll learn how to use a bow and arrows." She waved a hand and four targets appeared spaced about three yards apart. She waved another hand and a bow appeared in front of each of them as well as their own quiver of arrows. " Now watch me and then I want you to try it." She readied her arrow and took aim. The arrow flew true and hit the target dead center.

" Wicked!" Blaise exclaimed. Artimas smiled.

" Ok now you guys try." All four eagerly picked up their bows and arrows and began to mimic Artimas' movements. Artimas walked in between the teens helping here and there. " Ok now, aim and FIRE!" Four arrows sailed to their targets. The boys all hit the outer edge of the target ring but Hermione's arrow hit true splitting Artimas' own arrow down the middle. " Well done Hermione! Your aim is true. Five points to Gryffindor. Now let's try that again." They continued to practice for well over an hour. By the time Artimas had called a halt to the days practice Hermione had hit the bulls eye 25 times and Harry and Draco both managed to hit it five times while poor Blaise only hit it twice. " Don't worry boys I'm sure that with practice all of you will be able to improve. I'll see all of you tomorrow. Dismissed." she said turning to leave.

" Professor." Hermione called. " What about lessons with Professor Athena?"

" Athena won't start teaching you for another month. She is away on a mission for the Order."

" Oh. Er.. well thank you Professor." The four students took a much needed bath in the lake and then went inside for lessons. " Well today should be interesting! We finally get to have Harry's aunt teach us." Hermione chattered.

" Er..'Mione, I'm not taking Muggle Studies. Remember? I have Defense next." Harry said suddenly feeling guilty for not taking his aunt's class. But he had never taken Muggle Studies so he wouldn't be able to take it at N.E.W.T level, even though he grew up in the muggle world.

" I'm not taking it either. I have Defense with Harry." Draco said.

" Oh." Hermione said a little sadly.

" I have Muggle Studies Hermione." Blaise reminded her.

" Oh yes you do! Silly me I forgot. Well I'll see you guys later." she called as she and Blaise walked off.

Harry and Draco smirked and walked off to Lupin's class. They took seats in the back so they could talk if they wanted. Not that Lupin would much care if they talked because both excelled in DADA. In fact Lupin had asked if Harry could teach his class the days after he transformed. Harry had reluctantly agreed because he loved Remus. He didn't suppose it would be too hard for he had all ready tried his hand at teaching in fifth year with the DA and he found that he rather enjoyed it. Today's lesson was mainly a review of the last six years worth of DADA so Harry and Draco had little trouble when they were asked to preform a demonstration. Harry smirked when he was asked to preform a Protronus charm.

" Really Professor." he chuckled. " I've been doing these since third year." Everyone laughed and watched as Harry's stag cantered around the room.

" Excellent Harry! Your Protronus has maintained it perfect form yet again." Lupin cheered. He knew that Harry excelled at this charm but he still liked to see it preformed after all these years. It reminded him so much of James that sometimes when he was feeling low Harry would conjure it just to see him laugh again. " Very well class is dismissed and for homework I want twelve inches of parchment on the effects a Protronus charm has against Dememtors and how to properly cast it." Harry and Draco went to the back of the room to gather their stuff. " Harry could I have a word?" Lupin asked as everyone else left. Draco told Harry he'd wait outside and shut the door behind him.

" What's up Rem?" Harry asked.

" I want you to know Harry that your aunt explained everything to me last night. And that I am very proud of you for being able to forgive her." Harry nodded and shifted uncomfortably. He was never one who liked to brag or even be praised so much. " How is your training going by the way?"

" It's great! I'll tell you all about it this weekend but right now I kinda want to go get lunch." Harry said.

" Of course, of course. You and Mr. Malfoy run along. I'll be down in a bit. And Harry next week I'll be needing you to take over my morning classes. I should be better by the afternoon."

" Sure. Of course." Harry walked towards the door but hesitated. " Rem? I was wondering. Would you like to go out during full moon?" Lupin frowned.

" Harry I don't think that's wise. I haven't done something like that since my days at Hogwarts."

" I know but I thought that Draco and I could go with you. You see we both can transform into different animals and we could be there to help keep you out of trouble. Plus Hermione can come too. She and Blaise are part vampire and they are really strong and fast and they too can transform into bats."

" Well... I'll think about it Harry but I'm not making any promises." Remus said hesitantly.

" Ok Rem that's fine I'll see you later then." With a quick hug Harry left his second godfather's classroom and went to lunch with Draco.

" Did you ask him?" Draco asked once Harry caught up with him.

" He said he'd think about it." They entered the Hall and took their seats across from Hermione and Blaise. They never bothered with the coin after the first night since they weren't welcome at the Slytherin table anyways. Lunch was a quiet affair until someone opened the door and in ran a fox and a wolf. The pair suddenly leaped up and took spots next to Hermione at the table and began to eat ravenously. Just as McGonagall swept up to the table the fox and the wolf leapt away and ran back out of the Great Hall. Furious McGonagall marched back to the Staff table and sat back down next to Dumbledore who had a familiar twinkle in his eye. Harry turned back to the others and raised an eyebrow. The others shook their heads indicating they had no idea who the animals were or belonged to.

" Harry we should get going to Herbology." Neville said.

" Right behind you Neville. Just let me tell Hermione something." Neville left and Harry leaned over to Hermione. " Do you think that those two could have been you know who?"

" Who?" Harry fixed he with a look that said ' Isn't it obvious?'

_" The twins."_ Harry replied not wanting to expose them.

" I highly doubt that Ron and Ginny would show up here just to eat lunch in the Great Hall." Hermione said out loud. _" I think you're right Harry." _

" Right well I see you later 'Mione." Harry said leaving the table and heading for the greenhouses.


	5. Trials and Adventures

Chapter 5

" So do you really think that Rem will let us take him out on the full moon?" Hermione asked Harry later that day during Charms. They were all working on silencing charms which made for good barriers against eavesdroppers. Not that Harry and Hermione needed to practice. Both had been doing Silencing charms since fourth year.

" He said he'd think about it. I think he would love to get out but he doesn't want to hurt us." Harry sighed.

" Even though Harry told Remus that he and I can change into any animal and you two are able to change into bats and you've got that vampire strength." Draco said bored.

" That's not all I can change into." Hermione huffed. The boys looked over at her curiously.

" What's that supposed to mean 'Mione?" Blaise asked. Hermione looked uncomfortable.

" As it so happens Fred and George aren't the only unregistered Animagi."

" You're an Animagus!" Harry shouted.

" Yes and it's a good thing that we have a strong Silencing charm in place otherwise the whole class would know."

" So what's your form?" Draco asked.

" A raven."

" Cool. Mine's a badger." Blaise said offhandedly.

" Say what?!" Draco demanded. Blaise shrugged.

" It's no big deal."

" So you two are the only ones who aren't Animagi." Hermione said to Harry and Draco.

" Well..." they both hesitated.

" All right. Out with your forms." Blaise laughed.

" I'm a snake." Draco confessed. The others turned to Harry who still looked hesitant.

" Oh fine! I'm a Phoenix!" he snapped.

" But Harry, normal wizards aren't- " DRaco started.

" Aren't supposed to be able to become magical creatures. Yeah I know. Dumbledore told me."

" Dumbledore knows?" Blaise asked.

" Yeah he helped me with it last year. Said I was a true Gryffindor for being able to. I'm not sure what he meant by that though seeing as the symbol for Gryffindor is a lion."

" Harry one of these days I'm going to force you to read Hogwarts, A History. Until then I guess I'll just have to tell you." Hermione said exasperated. " Godric Gryffindor was an Animagus. His form was a phoenix. That's what Dumbledore meant. That's why you were able to pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets! That's why your magic is white! You are the heir of Gryffindor!" Harry stared at her dumbfounded.

" Wow." was all he could say.

" Hey do you guys realize that we have the same Animagus forms as the Founders?" Blaise asked.

" Huh. Now that you mention it. We do." Draco said thoughtfully. " That means you are supposed to be a Hufflepuff!"

" Shut up!"

" Hey do you think that if we tell Remi about this he'll go out with us?" Harry asked the others.

" Well it's possible." Hermione said hesitantly.

" Good I'll ask him about it after dinner."

Professor Flitwick then announced that they were going to individually come up and preform the Silencing Charm before him. He called up Harry and told him to preform the charm then yell at the top of his lungs to see if anyone could here him. Harry cast such a powerful charm that he was awarded five points to Gryffindor and no homework. A very smug Harry walked out of the class ten minutes later and to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry sat down next to the twins and cast a quick silencing charm.

" Hey do you guys wanna come with the four of us and Rem during the full moon? We're all Animagi and we thought we'd let him get out a bit. Plus we know that the two of you are the fox and the wolf that were in here earlier." Harry smirked.

" Hmm.. what do you say Fred wanna run with a werwolf during the full moon?" George asked his twin.

" Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Fred grinned. " Course we wanna go! How often does one get to run with a werwolf?"

" I knew you'd say that." Harry grinned. " Now all we have to do is convince Remi that it'll be all right."

" Come on Remus! What could it hurt? All six of us are Animagi. We are all perfectly capable of handling you in your werwolf form. I've sat with you during the transformation. It's not like back when you were in school Rem. You'll take the potion first and you won't be a danger to any of us!" Harry pointed out ten minutes later in Remus' office.

" Harry it's not that I don't think you guys would be in danger from me, it's that you might be in danger from Death Eaters if you were found out." Harry scoffed.

" Oh come on Remus! Even if we did run into Death Eaters it's not like I'm gonna march up to one of them and introduce myself." Lupin smiled at that.

" You really are just like James. Laughing in the face of danger. But you have your mother's tenacious stubbornness." Harry smiled. " All right Harry we can go out on the full moon. On one condition."

" What?"

" You don't use your phoenix form. You can change into any animal right?" Harry nodded. " Good, then don't become a phoenix. You'd attract way too much attention if you were spotted."

" Ok Rem. I promise."

" Good. Now don't you have homework to do Cub?"

" I'm going." Harry laughed hugging Remus tightly. " We'll meet you in the forest just before the sun finishes setting Sunday night." Remus nodded his consent and Harry went back to his dorm.

By the time Sunday rolled around Harry was itching to get out. With all the extra studding and training that he and the others had to do Harry was getting snappy at just about everyone. Snape was being merciless this year. Choosing to have them preform the most complex potions ever. Harry was just glad that Snape had agreed to let him(Harry) keep his(Snape) old potions book. Thinking back on it Harry realized that this had been the most eventful first week of school. First the new powers, then the thing with his aunt,training, finding out that he was heir to Gryffindor, then there was finding out that his and his friend's Animagus forms were the same as the Founders. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that one. Could it be possible that the others were related to the Founder too? Harry thought it over. And then there was yesterday and the trial of Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

_ FLASHBACK Harry stood with Draco and Lucius waiting with them to be called into the court. The full Wizengamot was present. Not that this surprised Harry. After all this was the trial of Lucius Malfoy, right hand of Lord Voldemort. They entered the courtroom and Harry watched as Draco nervously sat next to his father in the same chair Harry had sat two years previously. The chair looked like it was about to chain Draco in as it had done his father but Harry shot a look at the Minister that clearly said ' Don't even think about it.' Harry, being there to vouch for Draco and Lucius, well mainly Draco, conjured a more comfortable chair and sat down. The Minister began by calling roll and then asked the prisoners for their full names._

_" Lucius Malfoy." the elder said cooly._

_" Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

_" Witness for the Defense?"_

_" Harry James Potter Gryffindor." Harry said clearly. This caused an uproar from the Wizengamot. Lucius shot a look of wonder and respect at Harry while Draco just shrugged. It was old news to him._

_" What is the meaning of this?!" the Minister demanded. " There is no way you are related to Gryffindor!"_

_" On the contrary Minister." a voice said from beside Harry. " Harry is telling the truth. The Potters are direct descendants of Godric. In fact Godric was Harry's great-great-great-grandfather."_

_" Very well. Addition witness for the Defense?"_

_" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." When roll was finished Scrimgeour read off the charges. Harry only half listened. He was rather bored so he let his gaze rome the courtroom. Eventually it landed on Draco and Harry decided that it would stay there. Draco really did look good. He was in his best black jeans and a dark green t-shirt that set off his eyes. Lucius had given him a disapproving look but Hermione had said that he looked good enough to eat and said he should be as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. She was right. Draco looked totally at ease even bored but Harry could still feel tension from him so when Draco felt Harry's eyes upon him Harry gave him a reassuring smile. Draco returned the smile and Harry felt the blond relax._

_" Mr. Potter - er.. Gryffindor-" the Minister said clearly confused as what to call Harry now._

_" Potter is fine." Harry spoke._

_" Right. Mr. Potter you are willing to vouch for both Lucius and Draco Malfoy?"_

_" I am."_

_" And why exactly are you willing to do that? After all the elder Mr. Malfoy has tried to kill you many times and the younger Malfoy has been your school rival ever since you arrived at Hogwarts. He has shown nermourus times his hate for you and tried to murder the Headmaster last term."_

_" Yes emphasis on _**tried** _Minister. I was there that night and Draco was hesitant the whole time and as you can obviously see Dumbledore is still with us. As for Lucius Malfoy, well although he worked for Voldemort-" there was a collective hiss from the Wizengamot, " Oh come on! Grow a spine!." Harry snarled. " Although Lucius worked for Voldemort he never actually fired off the Avada Kedavra. In fact the worst he ever shot at me were stunners and a few disarming charms." Harry left out the part that he was pretty sure Lucius was going to use Avada Kedavra on him during second year when he tricked him into setting Dobby free._

_" And I would like to add that both Lucius and Draco swore a Wizard's Oath to be completely loyal to Harry this summer." Dumbledore said calmly. Harry,shocked, shot a glance at Draco. The blond gave just the slightest nod. ' __**It's true Harry. It was Father who insisted that we swear the oath.**__' Draco told Harry telepathically. " If either one of them was to go against that oath they would be instantly killed." _

_" Yes Dumbledore all of us are aware of the rules that go with a Wizard's Oath." Scrimgeour sneered. _

_" Very well. This court is in recess until we reach a decision. If you gentlemen will kindly wait outside."_

_Harry and the others rose and went to wait outside. Waiting for them outside was Hermione, Blaise, the Weaslesys, Lupin and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had defected over the summer and since she was never actually a Death Eater she was never charged. Harry and Draco were immediately surrounded by their friends while Lucius and Dumbledore waited quietly in the corner._

_" Well?" the twins demanded._

_" They're deliberating." Harry said._

_" Yeah but I have a feeling they are going to let us go. They wouldn't want to get on the bad side of Prince Harry Gryffindor." Draco said shooting Harry a look that said he was going to use that title all he could._

_" Prince?" the twins said._

_" Gryffindor?" everyone else said._

_" Er.. yeah. Apparently Godric Gryffindor was my relative. And he was also a wizard prince." Harry said suddenly finding the floor very interesting._

_" Wicked!" the twins said._

_" Oh Harry that's wonderful dear." Molly said hugging Harry. Harry awkwardly patted her on the back._

_" Harry are you sure that it was a good idea to share that secret with the Ministry? After all there are probably Death Eaters working for them." Hermione asked nervously._

_" It was a very good idea that Potter let out that secret." Lucius said from his corner. " Now the Dark Lord will really start to take Potter seriously. It will also be the very thing that gets Draco and myself out of lifetime sentences at Azkaban. The Minister, such as he is, will not dare go against Potter now that he has told them who he is. After all right now Potter has more authority that the Ministry. Potter! What is the color of your magic?" Malfoy Sr. snapped suddenly. Harry hesitated._

_" Whitish-silver." he finally said. Malfoy nodded. Everyone gasped except Draco Hermione and Blaise._

_" I thought so. So you are Godric's true heir. And also the most powerful wizard here. Indeed the most powerful wizard on this Earth. May I speak to you privately for a moment?" Harry hesitated but then remembered that Malfoy had sworn to not harm Harry so he joined Malfoy in the corner and allowed Lucius to cast a silencing charm. " Potter am I correct to assume that you are an Animagus?"_

_" Yes sir."_

_" A phoenix?"_

_" Yes sir."_

_" And Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini? Are they Animagi as well?"_

_" Sir, you should ask them that not me." Harry said cooly. Malfoy Sr. nodded and removed the charm long enough to call Hermione and Blaise over._

_" Mr. Potter has confirmed that he is indeed a Animagus and he has told me his form. My question for the two of you is whether you are as well." Hermione looked to Harry and he shrugged._

_" We are." She said simply._

_" And your forms?" Lucius pressed._

_" A raven."_

_" A badger."_

_" A phoenix, a raven, a badger, and a snake. Have you given it some thought that all of you may be related to the Founders?" they nodded._

_" But Draco is not." Harry said. They all turned to him. " Well he can't be the heir to Slytherin. Voldemort is. Dumbledore told me." Lucius nodded._

_" Yes. He is indeed. However it is not common knowledge but Salazar had another heir. A daughter that he had before the Dark Lord's ancestor was born. I would look at the records at home but I can not go to the Manor at present. As it is I am unsure if the daughter was a Black or a Malfoy."_

_" I can find out." Harry said. " Sirius left the Black fortune and all to me."_

_" If there is something that shows Black lineage it would most likely be in the vault at Gringotts."_

_" Or on the tapestry in the living room." Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded._

_" If only the Basilisk was still in the Chamber of Secrets we could see if it would obey Draco." Blaise stated. Harry and Hermione shot him dirty looks. " Er.. oops. Sorry."_

_" It wouldn't work anyway. Draco can't speak Parseltongue. No I don't believe that that trait was passed to Salazar's daughter." Malfoy said. " If in your findings Potter you discover that Draco is indeed the heir the four of you all be descendants of the Founders and therefor the strongest witch and wizards around. Though I think that Mr. Potter would remain the strongest. Unless either of the two of you have white magic as well?" Blaise and Hermione shook their heads no. " Very well. Potter let me know what you find out." Just then an aid called for them to come back into the courtroom. Mrs. Weasley gave Draco a quick hug and they went inside. The four of them sat again but this time no chains bound Lucius._

_" We of the Wizengamot have reached a verdict. We accept the Malfoys' decision to defect. However we must insist upon punishment. We reached the conclusion that House Arrest and a fine of 1000 galleons to Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Since the Dark Lord is no doubt still after you Lucius, you will serve your house arrest in the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. In the matter of Draco's punishment you will also be fined an additional 500 galleons."_

_" That punishment is acceptable as long as the 1500 galleons go straight to St. Mungo's fund for a new ward for the patients who are permanently spell damaged. And if Voldemort and I decide to duke it out before the six month are up Lucius may leave the house to help" Harry said leaving no room for debate._

_" Er... of course. Very well you may leave." the Minister said dismissively. _

_" Yeah like I'm gonna let the Ministry get their greedy hands on that money." Harry mutteredEND FLASHBACK_

" Harry! Finally!" Hermione's voice suddenly called. " Sunset is almost over. We should change forms."

" Sure thing. You three go ahead. I want to wait till Remus is here." He watched as they each changed into their Animagus forms. Draco however didn't change into a snake. He changed into a large black dog.

_" My gift to you and Remus."_ Draco said telepathically.

Harry could only nod. He knew if he tried to speak his voice would come out horse and he would start to tear up. Hermione the raven perched herself on Harry's shoulder and they all waited for Remus and the twins. Fred and George were the first to arrive. They stopped when they saw the Black dog and both of them petted it before transforming. Fred was the fox and George was the grey wolf. The dog and the wolf sat on either side of Harry and Fred sat next to George and Blaise by Draco. They all faced the school waiting for Remus. Finally he could be seen walking hurriedly towards them. When he got to where he could see them Harry motioned for Hermione to leave his shoulder. He looked straight at Remus when he transformed. Remus Lupin stopped dead in his tracks when Harry transformed. Tears formed in his eyes as he took in the dark brown stag that stood before him and the big black dog next to him.

" Thank you Harry, Draco. All of you." he sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. " Right we only have a few minutes but who is who? How bout I call to each of you and you come forward?" The dog barked in agreement for the others. Harry and Lupin immediately noticed that it was nothing like Sirius' bark had been. " Ok. I know Harry is the stag. Draco?" the dog came and sat next to Remus and received a pat on the head. " Blaise?" the badger wandered forward. " Hermione." she landed on his shoulder. "Fred." the fox wound itself between Remus' legs. " George." the wolf stood and put its paws on Lupin's shoulder and then sat at his feet. " Ok guys. Now wait over there by the tree while I transform." When the transformation was done the all headed to the Whomping Willow. Fred being the smallest went and hit the knot with his paw then led the way through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. Once they were sure that Hogsmead was settled down for the night they set out among the town. They wrestled with each other and ran for miles and miles. Finally Harry sensed that it was almost sunrise so they made their way back to the Shrieking Shack.

" Man that was a blast!" Draco exclaimed when they had all transformed back. Everyone agreed and then it was time to return to the school for they all had class and Harry had to teach for Lupin since he had passed out and was now being levitated back to the castle by Hermione. They all said goodbye and went their separate ways but not before each downing a Pepper Upper potion to get them through classes. Harry was just glad that he was taking on the class on a day that they had a test. That meant he didn't have to try and stay awake long enough to actually teach something. Though he was very relieved when Remus took over after lunch allowing Harry to go back to the dorm to sleep for he had the afternoon off.


	6. Discoveries and Secrets

Disclaimer: Charecters be long to J.K.R. I only ownt he plot. such as it is.  


* * *

Chapter 6

" Oh man! Why didn't i think of that sooner?!" Harry said smacking his head. Hermione looked at him above her textbook. They were alone in the common room. It was two weeks after they went out with Remus.

" Harry?" she questioned slightly concerned.

" I have to go out 'Mione. Whatever you do don't let Draco know where I'm going. I don't want to get his hopes up in case I'm wrong." He said rushing to his room for his cloak and the Map which his aunt had given back to him now that she knew her way around the school.

" Harry how could I tell _anyone_ where you are going when _I_ don't ever know where you are going." Hermione demanded impatiently. Harry skidded to a stop before the common room door.

" I'm going to the Chamber of Secrets." he grinned. " I think that if there would be any mention of Salazr's illegitament daughter anywhere it would be there."

" Harry, Lucius didn't say anything about her being illegitament. Just that he had a daughter. With pureblood families it's usually the eldest son who is considered the heir and not a daughter. Besides I thought that the Chamber was just the sewer under the castle."

" Just call it a hunch. And yeah the sewer is the _outer_ Chamber but what if there was an _inner _Chamber? It would be the perfect place for the old snake to hide things. " With that last thought Harry was out the door. He quickly slipped the cloak over him( which had gotten very difficult since he had gotten taller) and taped the map with his wand. " I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he whispered. The map slowly began to reveal Hogwarts to him. As he thought all the students were in bed and Filch and his damn cat were no where near by. Harry took the quickest root to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Quickly he slid the cloak off grateful that Myrtle wasn't around. Walking over to the taps he slid his fingers around one and hissed in Parseltongue " _**Open.**_" Just as it had in Second year the Chamber slid open.

" Whoa." Harry spun around to find Hermione behind him wide eyed.

" Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry hissed. She continued to stare at the now open Chamber as she answered him.

" I followed you. I wanted to see what the Chamber was like. I didn't get to go last time and now I want to see what I missed out on."

" Not much." Harry mumbled then sighed. " All right. But you _have_ to stay close. It's dangerous down th- Hermione!" he yelled as she jumped into the Chamber before he was done. Harry sighed again and jumped after her.

" Ewww! Why doesn't someone clan up down here?" she asked as se discovered the remains of rats and other sewer vermin.

" Maybe because aside from me and Voldy no one can get in here. And no one has been in here in over 1000 years. I don't think that even Moldy Voldy wandered down here when he was in school." Harry replied dryly. Hermione ignored him and with a wave of her wand vanished the remains. She then grabbed two sticks on the ground and lit them. She handed Harry his torch and motioned him to go ahead. They passed the old Basilisk skin and Hermione vanished that too. In fact she was a regular cleaning machine the whole way down the Chamber. '_Mrs. Weasley would be so proud.' _ Harry thought. Finally they reached the door to the outer Chamber and once again Harry spoke in Parseltongue. Hermione shivered.

" Harry don't do that!" she hissed. He turned to her to find her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily.

" Why not?" he asked puzzled.

" Because it's damn hot! An anyone with an ounce of hormones in their body would think so too." she snapped entering ahead of him once again. They walked down the long path that led to Salazar's giant head.(A/N: hehe ;))

" Man! I wonder if he was over compensating for something." a voice drawled from behind them. Harry spun around so fast that his robes billowed out like Snape's and he got a little dizzy. Standing there was Draco, Blaise, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore as well as Remus.

" What is this a frickginn party?!" Harry yelled. " How did all of you get here!?"

" Well Draco and I followed Hermione, who followed you, and we were followed by Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall, and well Dumbledore just sorta showed up." Blaise explained.

" And we followed them." said another voice.

" Hiya Harry!" Fred said as he and his twin appeared behind the others. Hermione snickered and turned to Harry.

" I guess the jig is up Harry. They found us." she giggled.

" This is all your fault." he growled. She gave him a look of total innocence and then walked up to Salazar's head and started to look around for a button or something that would open the inner Chamber. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to stand in front of the mouth. " _**Open.**_" he hissed at it. There was a collective shudder behind him by everyone except McGonagall and Dumbledore.

" Haaarrrrrry!" Draco whimpered a glazed look on his face. Harry ignored him and the others and splashed his way in to the inner Chamber and stopped dead when he got there. Someone crashed into his back.

" Potter! Next time-" Snape stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Harry had seen.

There, just beyond the water, was full living quarters that rivaled all of the Houses put together. It was the perfect mixture of comfort and elegance. The floor was hardwood and the walls of the fireplace were made of the palest pink brick that Harry had ever seen. The walls shimmered blue-green and looked like water flowed off of them. The ceiling was high and arched and a shade darker wood than the floor. Couches and armchair, in red and green, were scattered artfully around and made of the softest material any had ever felt. There was a kitchen off to the right, complete with an oak table and eight chairs, and a formal dinning-room beyond that. Off to the left were four additional rooms then when explored turned out to be three bedrooms, each with a bath, and an office/library.

" Wicked!" Fred and George said.

" You could totally live down here and no one would notice." Blaise said as he slowly turned in a circle. Harry agreed but what caught his eye was the portrait over the fireplace. It was set outside of Hogwarts. Two witches sat under a the very tree that Harry and his friends did on a nice day. One was sitting reading a book and her skirts spread out around her. The other sat on a bench sipping what looked like lemonade and looked towards the Black Lake where two handsome wizards were sitting at a table playing chess. One of the wizards, who looked a lot like Harry glanced over at the witches and saw the group standing outside the portrait and jumped up.

" Merlin's beard! We have company!" He said in a deep voice. The others turned and saw Harry standing with the others. The witch who had been sitting on the bench stood and smiled warmly.

" Welcome. And who might you all be?" she asked in a pleasant voice. No one answered her for a moment and then Harry spoke up.

" I'm Harry Potter." The four exchanged a look and the dark haired wizard spoke again.

" Harry Potter. Well it seems that my daughter married that Potter boy anyways."

" Ha! You ow me five Galleons!" Salazar said triumphantly. Godric rolled his eyes and tossed him the money.

" Who are the others with you Harry?" the witch who had been reading asked.

" Oh! Sorry. This is Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,Blaise Zabini,Fred and George Weasley, Professors Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

" Welcome all. I am Helga Hufflepuff and this is Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. And we are the Founders." Ravenclaw spoke next.

" It would seem that the four of you," she pointed to Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione, " are related to us."

" Well we all ready know that Harry is related to Gryffindor. Godric said so." Helga put in.

" Yes. Harry is his great-greart-greart grandson." Hermione said. Godric groaned.

" I feel so old! I mean look at me! I'm only 40!"

" It's been one thousand years since the four of you built Hogwarts." McGonagall spoke.

" Anyways we aren't sure about the rest of us though. We all have the same Animagus forms as you but that's about all we know. That and we know that I'm not the heir of Slytherin because Lord Voldemort is."

" Er.. well Draco we don't exactly know that you aren't related to him." Harry said. Draco arched a brow.

" Well it's true that Voldemort could open this Chamber and he could control the Basilisk but Slytherin had a daughter as well and you might be related to her."

" Impossible! My daughter's last name was Black. Not Malfoy." Salazar snipped.

" Then you are related to her on your mother's side Draco." Harry said softly.

" Boy! What is your mother's name?"

" Her name was Narcissa Black. And she became a Malfoy when she married my father. And your other jerk of a great-great grandson( A/N: remember Voldy is around his late sixties) murdered her." The Founders looked shocked.

" Perhaps I should explain." Dumbledore spoke. " Voldemort's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother's last name was Gaunt. And Voldemort is currently the Dark Lord of the age. One whose kind of power hasn't been seen since the days of Merlin himself. Unless you count Harry of course." The twinkle was back.

" Harry, through Voldemort's fault solely is the only one who can destroy him." Harry sifted uncomfortably and stared at the ground while Dumbledore proceeded to tell the Founders all that had happened in the last sixteen years concerning Voldemort and the Horcruxes.

" He made six!? So the seventh is still in his body I presume?" Salazar asked.

" We believe so."

" Harry you have my permission to explore my personal library for anything that might help you. However many of the books are written in Parseltongue so you'll have to find someone to translate them for you." Harry smiled.

" It's okay sir. I speak Parseltongue. Voldemort transfered that power to me when he tried to kill me the first time. How many times has he tried to kill me anyways? I lost count."

" Well there was the time you were a year old." Fred said

" Then first year." George said ticking it off on his fingers.

" Second year and Fourth year, oh and almost forgot Fifth year." they said together. " So a total of five times. Man that must be embarrassing. Way to go Harry!" Harry smiled and the Founders looked a little shocked.

" Ahem." Hermione coughed in a perfect imitation of Umbridge that everyone turned to see if she was somehow there with them. " Could we ask them about the rest of us now?"

" Blaise is mine. He resembles my son very much." Helga said smiling at Blaise. Rowena eyed Hermione.

" What House are you in?" she demanded.

" Gryffindor but the Sorting Hat considered putting me into Ravenclaw."

" That means that your sense of courage was very strong. Hmm. Yes I do see the resemblance to my son in you but the name Granger doesn't ring a bell."

" That's because I'm Muggleborn." Hermione said to the floor. The Founders gasped. A Muggleborn the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw!

" So what? Hermione you are the smartest witch in the whole school!" Harry said glaring at the Founders.

" It's true Hermione. I haven't seen a witch as bright as you since Lily Potter was alive." Remus added.

" Don't go starting to think that you are unworthy of being related to Her!" Harry snapped jerking his head towards Rowena. " If they don't like it, well that's just too damn bad!"

" HARRY!" Draco cried in pain. He was on the floor holding his arms around his waist and he looked terrified as white magic sparked all around him and the others. Harry quickly called his magic back to him and calmed down.

" I'm sorry Draco." He said holding out his hand for the other. Draco nodded and took the hand.

" Remind me to not piss you off." He drawled and the others laughed.

" Great Uncle Merlin! You _are_ strong!" Godric said and Harry groan.

" I'm related to Him too?! If the Prophet gets ahold of that I won't have a moment's peace for the rest of my life." The others laughed except Snape who only curled his lip in disgust. Ravenclaw cleared her throat.

" Hermione, there is no doubt in my mind that you are indeed related to me. I am sorry if I seemed rude before but I was taken by surprise. But that doesn't change the fact that I am honored to have you as my Great granddaughter. I am slightly disappointed that you aren't in my House but I am proud none the less."

" Personally I don't think the Sorting Hat is all that accurate anyways. It wanted to put me into Slytherin. I'm just glad that I talked it out of it." Harry mumbled.

" You talked the Sorting Hat out of something?" Slytherin exclaimed. " He really is your boy Godric." Godric beamed and Harry blushed.

" Well if that answers all the questions then I think that we should all head back. It is late and you six have classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

" Do come back and see us sometime. We are terribly lonely." Hufflepuff called as they left.

Over the next few weeks Harry made several trips back to the Chamber of Secrets sometimes he was joined by Draco and Hermione but mostly he went alone. He spent a good deal of time talking to the Founders and learning any spells that they could teach him. On one of the trips with Draco the young Slytherin heir went into the library and took out a few books on the Department of Mysteries and what was there. Harry never noticed nor did he notice that Draco, Hermione and Blaise seemed to be doing a lot of extra studding without him. After going into the Chamber the first time Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor dorms and Draco and Blaise returned to Slytherin and Harry and Draco resumed their places as Captains and Seekers on their respective Quidditch teams. They continued their training together and Athena had returned to help them as well. All were improving immensely and far surpassing their teacher's goals for them. One day at breakfast, a few days before Halloween Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.

" I have decided that this year on Halloween we shall have a Masquerade ball. All years are welcome to attend as long as you come in costume. Also we will be having guests from Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and also from our sister school in Romania, Dragon's Lair Acadamy. Now I want all of you to make our guests feel welcome and show them what a wonderful school Hogwarts is. And now dig in."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to find that Draco and Blaise were looking at Harry and Hermione with worry. They knew what this meant. Ron would be coming back to visit. Harry noticed that Fred and George were only picking at their food and they looked tense. He looked up in time to see Draco jerk his head towards the door. Harry gave a slight nod and waited a few minuets after Blaise and Draco left before he and Hermione also rose from Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall. If he had looked up at the Staff table he would have noticed the dirty look that Snape was shooting at Dumbledore. They quickly made their way to their old common room where they found Draco and Blaise waiting. Hermione went to Blaise's outstretched arms and began to sob into his shirt. Meanwhile Harry sat down on the couch and Draco stood looking into the fireplace.

" It's not just Ron coming back that's got you so upset is it Harry?" he asked quietly.

" No." Harry replied without taking his eyes off the fire as Draco sat next to him.

" What is it Harry?"

" My parents died on Halloween." Hermione gasped and Draco and Blaise both swore. There was a knock on the door and Blaise opened it up to find Fred and George and surprisingly Professor Snape. The twins just flopped down in the armchairs while Snape stood at the door.

" Potter. A word." He said before exiting the common room once more. Harry shrugged and followed him out. Once the door swung shut Snape cast a Silencing spell and turned to Harry. " Potter I am well aware of what occurred sixteen years ago on Halloween and even though the Headmaster wishes you to attend I am giving you permission to ignore that wish. If you so wish you can go to a place where none can find you." With that he removed the charm and left. Harry stared after him for a minute before going back to the common room.

" Harry what did Snape want?" Fred demanded.

" He told me that Dumbledore wants me to go to the ball and Snape says that I don't have to and I could go to a place no one can find me."

" The Chamber of Secrets." Hermione guessed.

" Probably. Or the Shrieking Shack."

" Why would Snape say that?" George wanted to know. Harry shrugged.

" Probably because your mom was nice to him and it's his way of making up for being mean to her in school." Draco said. " What?"

" How do you know that?" Harry demanded.

" He told me once that she was nice to him when he didn't deserve it. Of course he was very drunk at the time and doesn't remember."

" Well Harry what will it be?" Blaise asked. " Should we got to the party or sneak in a few bottles of Firewiskey and hang out in the Chamber?" Harry smiled.

" I doubt that my parents would want me to wallow in misery. Plus I think that if we did hide out in the Chamber Godric would yell at us. Salazar might even kick us out."

" So we're going?"

" I am. You guys don't have to."

" Don't be stupid Harry if you're going so are we." Hermione snapped with a smile. Just then the bell rang to signal the end of breakfast. Hermione yipped and grabbed her bag and ran outta the common room. Harry and the others laughed and shook their heads. They made their way to Snape's classroom for double potions. Harry took his place in the back with Fred and George and Draco and Blaise sat with Hermione. Snape swept into the classroom.

" Silence. Today we will brewing Felix Felicis. As most of you are aware this is a highly complex potion that takes several weeks to brew and if not done properly can have dire side effects. Therefor you will be working in groups and each brewing a separate potion." The class liked this idea. Finally a potion they could have help on. " However, you will be graded both individually and as a group. If one of you fails miserably then your group grade will suffer. Now here are the groups." It turned out that Harry was grouped with Hermione and the others. Since Hermione, Draco, and Blaise sat in front of Harry and the twins they just pushed the tables together. Things went very smoothly for them because they had the Half-Blood Prince's input when it was needed.

" I'm surprised Snape let you keep that book Harry." George said as he stirred his potion clockwise and added a counterclockwise stir after every seventh clockwise stir.

" Yeah me too. But I'm even more surprised that he let the six of us work together." Harry said as he used his silver dagger to juice the ginger root. Everyone nodded and went to work on their own potions. When class was over all their potions were the correct shade of goldenrod and ready to sit for the next three weeks until they added the final ingredient at which time it should turn the color of liquid gold.

" Oh Harry!" Hermione suddenly squealed on the way to Charms.

" What?!" Harry asked drawing his wand.

" We have to go shopping on friday."

" What? Why?" he demanded putting away his wand.

" Well you need a costume for saturday and I think that you should spend the day at this great spa I know of. In fact I'm going to go ask Professor Dumbledore right now for permission." Draco and Blaise snickered. " What are you two laughing at? I'm going to have Pansy take both of you shopping and to a different spa." Harry laughed as they turned pale.

" Hermione be reasonable. Pansy will torture us until we collapse and then she'll give us a Pepper Upper potion and run us ragged." Blaise whined while Draco shuddered.

" No she won't. This is supposed to make you guys relax." With that she walked off in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Blaise tried to go after her but Harry held him back.

" Forget it mate. Once she sets her mind to it there's no talking her out of it." he said sadly. Hermione came into Charms ten minutes later with a note from Dumbledore and a wicked grin on her face. Harry, Draco and Blaise slid down in their seats while she sat next to Pansy. They sunk even lower when Pansy turned around and gave them all a smile that would make any cat proud and Draco whimpered again.

_" Is there no way to get out of this?"_ Draco asked telepathically. Harry shook his head no. Draco groaned and Blaise put his head in his hands.

" Bugger." Harry mumbled putting his head on his arms on his desk.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to write but i had major writter's block. next chapter should be up sooner.

* * *


	7. fun,fun,fun

A/N: ok so here it is! Sorry for the long wait but i had a hard time writing this chapter.

WARNING: slash in this chapter

_t__houghts_

**parseltongue**

* * *

Chapter 7

" Hermione please don't make us do this." Draco pleaded for the twelfth time since they had woken up that morning.

" Oh Draco do stop whining. It's really not becoming of a Malfoy." Pansy drawled. Draco scowled at her. Pansy sighed. " Fine. On my honor as one of your best friends I swear that I won't run you and Blaise into the ground shopping. We'll find you both a suitable costume then go and relax at the spa." Draco's face burst into a beautiful smile.

" Thanks Pansy." he said hugging her. Blaise kissed her full on the lips.

" Sorry 'Mione." he grinned. She just shook her head and grabbed him into a kiss that left his brain in a big mess of goo.

" That should remind you of what you will lose if you do that again." she breathed. Blaise just nodded dumbly and Harry and the others snickered.

" Well can we go now?" Harry asked. " I'm getting bored." Draco smirked and sauntered over to Harry.

" Yes Harry we can go." With that he leaned in and kissed Harry sweetly on the mouth. They broke apart when the others began to whistle and hoot with laughter. The five of them left for Hogsmead after a quick breakfast. They quickly split up and went their separate shopping ways. Dumbledore had given Hermione three portkeys. One would take Draco, Pansy and Blaise to Diagon Alley one to take Harry and Hermione to Muggle London and one to take them to the spa. Hermione had been unable to talk Dumbledore into two different spas but that didn't matter. Hermione took Harry into many shops in the mall. They searched and searched but by the time lunch came they had struck out at ten different stores. They had bought Harry more clothes but no costume. Hermione on the other hand found what she wanted at the very first store.

" Hermione we only have a couple of hours left until we have to be at the spa. Do you really think that we have enough time?" Harry asked over fish and chips at the food court.

" Of course Harry. I've been saving this next store for last. If we can't find what you want here we'll just go to Diagon Alley after the spa." They finished lunch and Hermione led Harry to a part of the mall that they hadn't been before. They passed a tattoo parlor on the way and Hermione had to drag Harry forcefully away. " Maybe next time Harry." she said when he pouted.(A/N: how cute!) Within five minutes of entering the store Harry found exactly what he wanted. They browsed around some more and both added to their normal wardrobe before they left to go to the spa. Meanwhile in Diagon Alley the others were having a much harder time. Blaise being the ever straight guy that he was bought the first thing that appealed to him, only to take it back twenty minutes later when he found something better. After this happened twice more after Pansy got her costume, she and Draco suggested that he wait till after their last store to decide. As it turned out both boys went back to the first store and bought the costumes they first looked at. Pansy just rolled her eyes and took the boys to the place where they met Harry and Hermione. When the five of them arrived at the spa they created quite a stir among the employee's, seeing as how Dumbledore had arranged for them to be the only costumers that afternoon.

" Good afternoon. I'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake. We do not allow Death Eaters in this facility." A tall brunette said walking towards them.

" Well then, I guess it's a good thing that there are no Death Eaters here then." Hermione said frostily as she eyed the woman in front of her.

" My dear girl, do not worry, you couldn't have know. But standing next to you is the son of You-Know-Who's right hand man." the woman replied condesendidly.

" You must be dumber than you look." Harry snarled. " For if you weren't then you would know that Lucius Malfoy is no longer Voldemort's right hand." The witch shivered delicately at the name.

" You must be either very brave or very stupid to say His name young man."

" The only stupid one is you." Blaise sneered.

" You're insulting Harry Potter." Pansy said savagely.

" And I yet again assure you that there are no Death Eaters among us." Hermione snipped. To prove her point she grabbed Draco's left sleeve and raised it to show flawless pale skin. Draco and the woman both looked at his arm in shock, though Draco didn't let it show. " We'll be leaving now." she and the other's turned to leave.

" Wait just a moment. Please!" Came an out of breath voice of a woman. The group turned as one each with a perfectly arched eyebrow. " My deepest apologies. Helen doesn't know when not to speak of things that don't concern her. My name is Amelia and I am the owner of this spa. Please stay. You have come here to relax and that is what we provide here. I am terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy. I am _fully _aware of your innocence and you and you friends are welcome here anytime." Draco raised his chin and nodded slightly before sitting himself down on a butter soft leather couch waiting. Amelia smiled and then turned to Helen. " You are fired. Please gather your things and leave." Helen sputtered for a moment while Amelia went to the front desk and called for someone to escort her away. " If you all would be so kind as to follow me I can show you to your relaxation rooms." They followed her and when she was far enough ahead of them Draco hissed to Hermione.

" How did you make the Mark go away?"

" A very powerful glamor that can only be broken if I die." she whispered back.

" Then let's hope that it is a permeant one." Amelia stopped in front of a pair of double doors.

" Mr. Malfoy , this is you relaxation suite. I do hope you enjoy yourself. Ms. Granger yours is right next door. Ms. Parkinson you are across the hall dear. Mr. Potter yours is down the hall at the far end. Mr. Zabini your next to Ms. Parkinson. I do hope you all enjoy yourselves. If you need me just pull the rope in your suite." she smiled before turning back down the hall. Everyone bid the others goodbye and entered their suites. They were all awestruck as they looked around the different theme room. Harry went to his room. It was jungle themed. Two beautiful redheads emerged from the magical trees wearing hardly a thing.

" Welcome Sir. My name is Gwendolyn and this is Amy." The one with blue eyes said.

" Please step this way and we shall begin." Amy said leading the way to a table set in the next room. " If you would get onto a table we can begin your massage." Harry gulped but got onto the table.

" Oh wait! You must take off your clothes. We have a towel for you to wrap around your waist but the massage works much better if you are naked." Gwendolyn smiled. Harry shrugged slightly.

" Could you give me a minute?" Harry asked . Amy and Gwendolyn smiled and left the room. Harry turned away from the door and began to undress. When he was finished and had the towel secure in place he turned and called to Amy and Gwendolyn to come back in. Meanwhile Hermione, Pansy, Draco,and Blaise were well into their massages and were in Heaven. After an hour long massage it was time for seaweed body wraps. Everyone enjoyed it immensely except Draco. He had to go to the bathroom halfway through the hour and couldn't relax for the rest of the time. When that was over they got manicures, pedicures, and facials. Harry, Draco and Blaise attempted to run when they learned that the facialist would be using a diamond tipped wand on them but Pansy and Hermione were much quicker.

" Quit your whining! It's for your own good and it doesn't even hurt. Ya big babies!" Pansy scolded while they gave her mutinous looks. When they actually felt it though they quickly gave in and relaxed. Next all of them had their hair worked on. Hermione decided that she no longer wanted to be a brunette and had her hair magically died black with red tips. Pansy also died her hair but she went a dark shade of red. Harry thoroughly enjoyed having his scalp rubbed and even let the stylist make his hair spiky in front while the rest remained messy the way he liked it. Next they went back into their rooms for another body rub, this time with lotion and acupuncture. When Harry saw Amy coming towards him with the needles he leapt off the table and ran from the room still only wearing the towel but he grabbed his clothes on the way out. He ran down the hall looking over his shoulder and pulling on his pants and crashed into something very solid and landed on his fine arse. Standing he looked at what he had run into. Draco.

" Ouch! Harry that hurt! You're like a brick wall. Why didn't you look-" Harry covered his mouth.

" Shh! Come on!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him behind a pillar. Not being big enough to hide them both side by side Harry pulled Draco against him and kept his hand over Draco's mouth. Draco didn't mind the fact that Harry was holding him against him but he was having difficulty breathing with the hand over his mouth. So he did what he always did when someone covered his mouth. He licked Harry's hand. Harry quickly pulled his hand away and glared at Draco.

_" What the heck?"_

_" I couldn't breath."_

_" Why didn't you just say something?"_ Draco gave Harry a look.

_" Right. Sorry."_

_" So mind telling me what exactly we're hiding from?"_

_" Those evil women wanted to stick needles in me. They said it would make me relax! Relax my ass! How am I supposed to relax with a bunch of needles in me?" _Draco gave a low chuckle and Harry glanced nervously around.

_" Sorry. It's called acupuncture. It really does work, but it takes some getting used to."_

_" I'd rather not thanks."_

_" Of course I know a much better way to relax."_

_" Really? What's that?"_ Draco grinned evilly and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry's eyes went wide at what Draco was telling him. Without a word Harry grabbed Draco into a hug of sorts and apparated the both of them.

" Where are we? Draco asked when he saw that they were no longer at the spa.

" Room of Requirement." Harry said vaguely as he closed his eyes in concentration.

" THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!? HARRY YOU CAN'T APPARATE INSIDE OF HOGWARTS!"

" We just did." Harry said his eyes still closed. All of the sudden the room began to change. A couch, two arm chairs, a coffee table, a fireplace(lit of course), and a large four poster bed appeared. " I think that will do." Harry said turning back to Draco who was looking at Harry like he'd grown a second head. " What? You don't like it?"

" Harry, I..what just happened?" Draco asked his gaze going from Harry to the room, lingering on the bed, before returning to Harry. Taking pity on the blond Harry led him to the couch and then pulled Draco onto his lap.

" We apparated from the Spa to Hogwarts. Over the summer Dumbledore shifted the wards around the school so that if I needed to I could apparate inside the Room of Requirement. He never changed them back. As for the room well that was your suggestion Draco. I was mearly following orders." Harry smiled.

Draco gaped at him.

" I don't know whether to kiss you or hit you upside the head."

" I think that I would prefer the first option."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. Soon he ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance. Harry gave it. Tongues swirled and battled for dominance. In the end both pulled away to breath. Eyes glazed the looked at each other hungrily as the tried to catch their breath. Harry leaned in slightly and that was all it took for Draco to claim his lips yet again. Harry pulled Draco even closer and slowly slid his hands under Draco's shirt. When he got to Draco's nipple the blond leaned his head back and moaned. Harry attached his lips to the pale neck offered to him as his hand continued to tease Draco's nubs. Draco recovered enough to slid his own hand up Harry's chest. When he tweaked Harry's nipple Harry moaned his own pleasure and arched his body causing his erection to rub against Draco's. Both boys moaned in sheer bliss. Seeing that Draco liked this Harry did it again and again. Panting Draco tried to speak.

" Harry, ohhh..Harry wait. Stop." Harry stopped.

" You didn't like that?"

" I loved it!"

" Then why did you want me to stop?"

" Harry if we keep going like this I'm not gonna stop until we've fucked each other silly. First I want to know where we're going to go with this if that happens. What I'm saying is I couldn't handle this if it's gonna be a one time only deal." Draco explained.

" I don't want this to be a one time only deal either Draco. I kissWant kiss You. I want to be with you Draco. I want to be your boyfriend. If you'll have me." Harry answered. Draco gave Harry another mind blowing kiss.

" Of course I'll have you." he answered when he broke the kiss. That was enough for Harry. He motioned for Draco to get up and then led him over to the bed. As soon as they were both on the bed they attacked each others mouths with a new frenzy. Soon Harry was unbuttoning Draco's shirt and attached his lips to Draco's chest. Draco moaned and soon tried to get Harry's shirt undone. When he kept fumbling he finally just ripped the shirt open. Soon his lips were attacking Harry's chest. He began a slow fiery trail up the other boy's body and slowly lowered him back onto the mattress. Harry meanwhile was working to get Draco's jeans undone while Draco worked the button on Harry's cargo pants. Harry was disappointed that Draco hadn't gone commando like he usually did but it is very uncomfortable to do so in jeans so he under stood and simply slid Draco's silk boxers down freeing his erection. Draco hissed slightly when the cold air of the room hit his heated member but quickly rid Harry of his own boxers. Both boys stopped and looked at each other's bodies with admiration.

" **Beautiful.**" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Draco shivered at the sound of the exotic language that Harry spoke.

" What did you say?" he breathed.

" I said you were beautiful." Draco smiled and flipped them over so that Harry was on top.

" I want you inside me." he said as he ground his hips into Harry's. Harry groaned and ground back. He knew that if this kept up he was gonna come before anything really happened. Wordlessly and wandlessly he conjured a bottle of lube. He coated three of his fingers with it before he leaned in to kiss Draco. While his tongue danced with the blonds he pushed on of his fingers inside the other boy's hole. Draco hissed in pain and Harry stopped. Draco nodded once and Harry pushed the finger in all the way to the knuckle. He stopped and let Draco get used to the feeling before pulling it out all most all the way before pushing it back in again. When Draco began to moan in pleasure Harry added a second finger and began a scissoring motion with them. When Draco began to push down on Harry's fingers Harry added the third and began moving them around searching for Draco's sweet spot. He knew he found it when Draco moaned loudly and eagerly began to fuck himself on Harry's fingers. Harry watched this erotic sight until he felt his body reacting and pulled his fingers out. Draco whimpered at the loss but when he saw Harry reach for the lube he quieted and braced himself for something bigger and better.

" This is gonna hurt some but just tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" Draco nodded and relaxed his body the best he could. The pain came when Harry put the tip of his large cock into Draco's hole. Harry though was good to his word and would stop and let Draco adjust until finally he was fully seethed inside the blond. It took him a few moments but Draco finally told Harry to move. Slowly Harry pulled out to the tip and then moved back in. He began to set a steady pace and Draco found he was in Heaven when Harry reached down in between them and grabbed Draco's own neglected cock.

" Gods..Harry! Faster! Harder!" he screamed when Harry hit his prostate. Harry speed up his thrusts and his pumping of Draco's cock.

" **Mine!**" he hissed and Draco moaned as his balls began to tighten up. **" Come for me love" **Hearing Harry speak in Parseltongue drove Draco over the edge and he screamed out as he came hard onto Harry's hand and his own stomach. Harry slammed into Draco once more before he too came hard and long inside his lover. Gently he pulled out and with a wave of his hand both were cleaned. Draco snuggled into the crock of Harry's shoulder and began to close his eyes.

" Harry." he said round a yawn.

" Hmm?"

" I love you." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's head.

" I love you too Draco." he felt Draco smile into his shoulder.

" Don't think that we're done here tonight. I just need a quick nap." Harry laughed and snuggled closer to his lover.

" I look forward to it." he mumbled before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Draco were awakened the next morning to someone pounding on the door. Harry grabbed his pants from the floor and went to the door.

" Hermione! What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

" Oh Harry! Sometimes you are are thick headed. The map of course. When I got here I just asked the room help me to find you. Harry you and Draco need to come quickly. The other schools will be here in a half an hour and you guys need to get ready."

" Shit!" Draco yelled. He had already pulled on his jeans and was searching for his shirt.

" That about sums it up Draco. By the way nice hairdo." Hermione grinned. Draco glanced in a mirror on the wall and grinned at his sex hair. One glance at Harry confirmed that his hair looked the same. Just slightly more messed up. Like it had been before he got a sense of style. Harry and Draco gathered the rest of their clothes and followed Hermione back to their old common room. " I've laid out clothes for you guys to wear on your beds. Hurry and shower. Oh and Harry put some of this in your hair." Hermione said tossing him some of the same kinda stuff that the stylist had put in his hair the day before, something called Goop. Harry took a fast shower but remembered to condition his hair like Hermione had taught him. Afterwards he put some Goop in his hair and went to see what Hermione had set out for him to wear. Tan cargo pants with three pockets on each leg that hung on his hips, and a black tee shirt that hugged his chest like a second skin. He pulled on the belt for the pants and grabbed a black leather collar with a buckle as a clasp in the front as well as a black rope necklace that had a silver bead on either side of a silver dog tag. Lastly he put on a pair of white trainers and went into the common room. When he saw Draco he began to drool. The blond looked positively delicious in black jean and a black wife beater with a white button up tee shirt that hung lose and open over it. He wore his favorite black chocker with a silver snake charm. Black trainers and messy hair completed his look. There was a wolf whistle and Harry turned to find Hermione dressed in a short tight black skirt and an equally tight blood red tee that showed a hint of cleavage. A black leather duster with red butterfly wings on the back and black spike heeled lace up boots that hit just below the knee completed the outfit. Her eyes were lined in black and she had spelled her eyes a brilliant blue and her lips matched the blood red of her shirt. Her newly dyed hair was pulled back into a half up half down look with a few strand framing her face. A silver raven hung from her neck.

" God Hermione if I were straight I'd shag you senseless!" Draco said with wide eyed admiration. Hermione smiled brightly which ruined her punkish look but made Harry feel like she hadn't totally changed.

" Thank you Draco. Just don't let Blaise hear you say that."

" Where is Blaise anyways?" Harry asked.

" He went down a head of us with Fred and George.. He wanted to save us a spot near the front of the receiving line to show us off. Well we should get going." She led the way out of the common room with the boys by her side. Just before the reached the Entrance Hall Blaise appeared an swung into step beside Hermione. The Slytherin wore a red button up shirt over a black tee and black jeans which went well with his Italian complexion and his sharp brown eyes.(A/N: they don't say much about Blaise in the books except he has dark looks and sharp eyes so I embellished. I'm pretty sure that his last name is Italian though I can't be certain.) The click of Hermione's heels on the stone floor alerted the rest of the school to their presence and everyone turned to stare at them. There were many whistles of approval and everyone parted to allow them to take their place in front with the twins who were dressed a like in jeans and black tees with their acid green dragon skin jackets and boots. The six students stood slightly a part from the rest of the school and they were the only ones not wearing their school uniform but none of the teachers said a word as these were the most powerful students in the school. And four of them descendants from the Founders themselves.

" Look! Here comes Drumstrang." Seamus Finnagin called. Everyone looked towards the Black Lake and watched as a great ship rose from it's waters. Soon about seventy male students marched down the ramp and to the Entrance Hall where everyone stood. They formed a group apart from the students of Hogwarts and waited patiently. Next to arrive were the girls from Beauxbatons in their carriages, each pulled by a team of winged horses. Seventy girls, in two single file lines, marched up to the school and took their place on the opposite side of the Hogwarts students. The three schools waited for the students of Dragon's Lair Academy for a full five minutes before someone spotted them fling in on brooms. Hermione gave Harry and Blaise's hands a quick squeeze before she took a deep breath and slipped an expressionless mask over her face that Draco had taught her. The students all landed and a middle aged wizard went and greeted Dumbledore who was standing close to Harry and the others. Unsurprisingly Ron was the last to land. Everyone else seemed to be riding Nimbus 2000's or 2001's while Ron still rode only a Cleansweep. Ron marched to the school with the rest and he looked slightly happy to be back. Harry watched him until Ron finally took notice of the group. Harry was pleased when he saw Ron's eyes bug out when the red head looked at Hermione. Ron quickly sneered at them all.

" What a slut." he murmured lowly but Harry knew that Hermione had heard just as he and the others had. Draco and the others looked murderous. Harry knew that his ex-friend should be fairly warned against trying anything so he let his magic run free a little. Ron gasped as white magic flowed all around him. His eyes widened further than before when Draco, Blaise and Hermione joined in. Hermione smiled evilly and bared her fangs at him. Dumbledore and the other teachers and students all stared as four of them continued to let their raw magic run free.

" Harry." Lupin called. Harry turned and saw that several of the younger students, mainly first years, had dropped to the ground and were shivering in fear. As fast as he had let it go, Harry called his magic back in and the others followed suite. Harry spun on his heel and led the way back inside with the other three striding next to him while the twins hung back with everyone else. Again the sea of students parted like an ocean to let Harry and the others pass respect and admiration written over their faces. Dumbledore and the other teachers followed and the students soon after.

* * *

A/N: haha clify.kinda. what will happen next? will harry and the others get in trouble for what they did? what will they be wearing to the ball? answers in the next chapter:) 


	8. Balls and Battles

A/N: Sorry! It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Sorry. Most likely I'll be updating evry two weeks or so. maybe evry week if I'm lucky.

This chapter is dedicated to Julia, who has read each and every chapter so far. love ya Jewels.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry and the others decided to sit with the Slytherins at the Welcoming Feast because the students from Dragon's Lair had decided to sit at the Gryffindor table and no one wanted to be near Ron and his bad attitude. In fact none of the other school's chose to sit with the Slytherin's but they didn't mind. They had their Prince back and he was dating the King of Gryffindor so they figured that if there was to be a fight they would be protected due to the fact that Harry never let any innocent get hurt. Harry found that he enjoyed eating with his almost housemates.

" Why Harry how very Slytherin of you." Pansy laughed at something he had said.

" Yeah well the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I talked it out of it." he said casually. The whole table managed to choke on whatever it was that they were eating or drinking at the time and Crabbe sprayed Millicent with his pumpkin juice.

" Sorry." he grunted while Harry looked highly amused. He and Hermione also told the story of how they had brewed Polyjuice Potion in Second year and had fooled Malfoy into thinking that he was

talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

" That was you?!" Draco sputtered.

" Yup." Harry laughed while Draco fumed. The rest of the table was about to join in with Harry until Draco turned up the wattage on his Malfoy Glare. Everyone quickly went back to their food except Harry who just smirked and blew Draco a kiss. The day passed by pretty uneventfully after that though after lunch the Great Hall was locked tight so that the decorating comity could work their magic(lol. pun intended). Harry and the others decided that they wanted everyone to be surprised by their choice in costume including each other. ( A/N: even though they went shopping together no one said what they were going to be and it wasn't obvious) So Harry went down to the Chamber and the others all went to different parts of the castle to get ready. After explaining his costume to the Founders, who said it looked very realistic, even though they had no idea what they were talking about, Harry turned to leave.

" Oh Harry wait!" Salazar called. Harry turned and arched a brow. " In that cupboard over there, there is a bottle of Firewhiskey, take it an have a drink to your parents and Godfather on me." Harry found the bottle and then left with a wave over his shoulder and a mumbled thanks. Checking the map he found that he was the first of his friends to end up at the Great Hall while the rest of the school was already there. He smiled before he drew the weapon from it's holster on his belt and fired it at the double doors.

Inside the Hall students were talking in hushed tones and waiting for the party to start, when all of the sudden they heard a strange noise as the doors to the Hall suddenly were blasted open and there stood Harry holding something that looked almost like a Muggle gun but was somehow different. Fred and George, who had hung out long enough with Harry, and Remus and Angela, along with a few other figured out who Harry was supposed to be and they laughed while the rest looked on uncertainly. Harry sauntered into the hall, just as his character would and sat at a table where he put his booted feet up and leaned the chair back, smirk in place(1). The rest of the Hall waited for the remainder of the Founder's heirs to show.

Draco watched from his perch high above the Great Hall as his boyfriend swaggered over to the table. He knew who Harry was supposed to be and laughed at the fact that they had chosen so similarly. After all they had both chosen to impersonate characters played by the same actor in two different American Muggle movies which Harry loved. Draco took in hand the whip that was coiled at his hip and expertly flicked his wrist causing it to crack and all eyes in the Hall to turn in his direction and stare. With another crack the whip lashed out and caught around a chandelier lit with magical candles and after a deep breath Draco grabbed it with both hands and swung out over the crowd to land on his feet in front of Harry, who's smirk widened to a grin as he took in Draco's costume(2).

" Love the hat Drake." he commented as Draco hooked his foot around a chair and pulled it over to him before sitting down opposite Harry.

" Nice boots." Draco replied as Harry's grin got wider.

" Honestly the two of you are a copula show offs." Blaise said from his spot at the table causing both to jump.

" When did you get here?" Harry demanded. Blaise rolled his eyes.

" Sometime when Draco was swinging around like a monkey." he sneered.

" So what are you supposed to be? I mean a black silk shirt and pants? How unoriginal." Draco scoffed.

" Don Juan." Blaise said while Harry and Draco laughed. " Where's Hermione?"

" Hmm. Not here yet." Harry said once again looking at the map. " What the Hell?! This shows that she's airborne and flying straight towards us!" He glanced up at the window opposite their table in time to see Hermione flying right at them. " Hermione!" Just then she crashed trough the window showering Ron and some of the other students from Dragon's Lair with glass. The entire Hall gasped as she gracefully landed in front of the others and called her vampire wings back into her body. She turned to everyone and smiled reviling her very pointed fangs. Hermione's fangs weren't the only thing that people were staring at. She wore a skin tight strapless blood red dress that was low cut and showed plenty of cleavage and flowed all the way to the floor flaring out slightly at her ankles and was backless until just before her butt. She wore three inch spike heels and red sleeves that matched the dress but were not attached to the dress. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone jumped.

" Welcome. I see that not many of our younger students decided to come but no matter. I'll make this short. There is but one rule to this ball. Have fun." With that he left the stage and the DJ played the latest hit by the Weird Sisters. Soon everyone was dancing except Harry, his friends, Remus and Angela.

" Guys Salazar told me he wanted us to have this and to toast Siri ,Mum and Dad." Harry said pulling out the Firewhiskey. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Remus conjured seven glasses.

" To Lily." Angela said after their glasses had been full. Each downed the shot in one gulp." Wow! It's been along time since I've had this stuff." Angela coughed. The glasses were refilled.

" To James." Remus choked. Again each was swallowed in one gulp. The glasses were filled a third time and Harry was about to toast Sirius when someone else's voice beat him to it.

" Here's to me." it laughed. Harry spun around so fast his head spun and his vision blurred. When it cleared he was gobsmacked as standing there before him was none other than his godfather,Sirius Black. " Hello Harry." Sirius said before Harry burst into tears and hugged him tight.

" How?" Harry questioned pushing back to look his godfather in the eyes.

" Ask Mr. Malfoy." Sirius smiled. Harry turned to Draco while Remus hugged Sirius and reintroduced him to Angela.

" Harry come with me outside so we don't have to shout." Harry obediently followed Draco and Hermione and the others followed him.

" Man do I know how to clear a room." Sirius commented dryly as Dumbledore stood up to announce his return to life and innocence. Meanwhile in the Entrance Hall.

" Harry do you remember all those times I went with you to Salazar's library?" Harry nodded. " I was looking for information on the vail in the Department of Mysteries. I found a book that was luckily not written in Parseltongue and all of us studied it until we thought our eyes would bleed but we found it Harry. We found out that a person who goes through that vail has three years to be saved before they die. The problem is one that no one knows this and two it takes thirteen very powerful witches or wizards to pull the person from the vail. Once we figured it out we went to Dumbledore and we all managed to find the remaining people we would need. This afternoon after you went to the Chamber we portkeyed to the Ministry and got back Sirius."

" You should have seen the look on old Scrimgeour's face Harry." Fred laughed.

" Priceless." George added.

" He was so mad that Sirius was innocent. I thought he was going to have a coronary." Blaise chuckled.

" Who was there?" Harry asked.

" Well the five of us." George said.

" And Dumbledore." Fred added.

" Remus, McGonagall, Sprout, Aires, Artimas, Snape and Lucius."

" Are you serious? Snape and Lucius?"

" Well Father felt like he owed you for setting us free and Sev, well I'm not sure why he volunteered." Draco answered. Harry stood silent for a minute letting it all sink in.

_" Sirius is alive! He's free! He's here!"_ Harry turned around and went into the party again. Sirius was all smiles as they came back in and the DJ began to play music again. Soon everyone was dancing again except Harry who sat with his father's best friends.

" Harry get out of here!" Sirius yelled so Harry could hear him. " I am so glad to see you again but I want you to have some fun. And don't say that you are having fun sitting here with me and Rem. I know you want to dance with Draco, so go." Sirius said making shooing motions with his hands. Harry grinned hugged Sirius again and went to find Draco who was dancing with Hermione and Blaise. Harry spun Draco to face him and soon they were dancing together and with the others.

The party raged on for hours, though most of the younger students and teachers left around one in the morning the sixth and seventh years partied long into the night. Harry's bottle of Firewhiskey was almost gone by four in the morning which caused the twins to go and get their private stash. Harry and Draco were dancing with Hermione when she got her first craving for blood. She leaned closer to Harry, who was in front of her, and began to lick his neck in preparation. Both Harry and Draco were too drunk to protest and it was kind of turning them on. All three were dancing as close as they could get and still wanting more. Hermione lost it when Harry started to speak in Parseltongue and quickly bit Harry on the neck while she ground her body against his erection and Draco ground his against her ass. When she was satisfied with Harry's neck she turned around and did the same to Draco. All three were moaning in pleasure as it was very much a turn onto dance with a hot vampire and an even bigger turn on to dance with one when they are biting you. Finally the song ended and the spell over the three ended when they all came against each other.

" Whoa! God that was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed when they all sat back down. Both boys only nodded and sank into their chairs. " I'm sorry. I should never have bitten you guys without your permission."

" I'm ok with it Hermione." Harry reassured her while cleaning them all with a wave of his hand.

" Me too." Draco piped up as he poured them all a shot with the remaining booze. He peered at the bottle sadly when he saw they had finished it. " Where the devil are Blaise and the twins?" He demanded as Harry and Hermione took their shots.

" Coming Drakey!" Blaise singsonged an extremely satisfied look on his face as well as the twins who now sported bite marks on their necks.

" You too?" Hermione groaned.

" Yup." Fred said proudly.

" God it was so HOT!" George exclaimed and Harry and Draco nodded while Blaise poured more whiskey.

" Here's to Hogwarts four new Vamps!" he toasted. Everyone agreed and downed their shots. Remus and Sirius took that moment to come back into the Great Hall looking quite disheveled and satisfied themselves.

" Who's up for another round?!" Sirius called. Everyone cheered and shots were poured.

" Well, well. Quite a celebration." A voice drawled.

" Sev! You bastard! Where have you been hiding?!" Harry demanded. " Sit. Sit. Have a drink!"

" Mr. Potter I-" Severus was cut off as Draco shoved a shot in his hand.

" Drink up Sev! We're celebrating!" he laughed. Snape swallowed the shot in one gulp.

" There. Satisfied?"

" Nope. You're way behind Severus! Ya gotta catch up." Remus said poring the Potions Master another drink. Now Severus was not in the mood to drink in public but he couldn't resist when a challenge was presented to him. And he wasn't about to let Black out do him, so he tossed back the shot and slammed his glass down for another.

" Barkeep, another round!" Draco giggled. The drinking game went on until the sun started to come up and Dumbledore kicked them out of the Great Hall as everyone else had left hours ago.

" You're the one that I want !" Draco sang as they all stumbled their way to the old common room.

" Dracohic where did you learnhic that song?" Sirius asked as they all fell trough the portrait.

" My fault." Harry laughed. " I made em all watch smuggle movies."

" Doncha mean muggle mate?" Fred asked.

" Whatever. We're going to bed." Harry smirked grabbing Draco.

" After we shag like bunnies." Draco shared as he was yanked into Harry's room. Fortunately they remembered to put up silencing and locking charms otherwise they would have had two very horny vampires barging in. As it happened Fred and George weren't so lucky and they got caught but neither complained. Sirius and Remus disappeared into Draco's empty room which left poor Severus alone until they took pity on him and allowed him to join in on the fun.

Everyone was awoken some hours later to a nasty pounding on the door to the common room. The person who was nocking heard several miserable groans and shook his head. He heard a mumbled curse and someone crashing into a chair before the door was opened by a shirtless Sirius.

" My god man! Do you have to pound on the door?" he asked in a low whisper.

" No. I was only knocking." Sirius glared.

" What do you want Lucius?" he demanded in his low whisper. The blond sighed.

" Dumbledore asked me to give all of you a hangover potion." he answered pulling the blue potion from his robe. " It's not poison." he said when Sirius just eyed it. Remus chose that moment to come out of the room with Severus following close behind.

" You have hangover potion?" Remus demanded quietly. Lucius nodded and drew two more bottles of blue liquid from his robes and tossed them to the blurry eyed men standing before him. Both yanked at the corks and downed the potions much like they had downed the shots the night before. Seeing that it was indeed not poison Sirius snatched the vile from Lucius and downed it. The four men turned to the sounds of two people pitifully retching and made their way to Harry's room. They found Harry and Draco both on the floor taking turns throwing up in the toilet. Remus and Sirius quickly stepped in and held both boys. Snape went to the sink and ran two washcloths under cold water before handing one to each so they could put it on the boys heads. When both boys were finished emptying their stomaches Lucius handed each a blue vile and told them to drink. Fred and George took that moment to wander in.

" Oh man! It reeks in here." they groaned together. Both looked a little more than green until the elder Malfoy gave them their potion.

" Got anymore of that stuff?" Blaise asked as he and Hermione stumbled in. Once everyone had received their potion they all went into the kitchen where Remus fixed everyone a strong cup of tea. Lucius eyed all of his patients before speaking.

" Looks like it was one hell of a party." He drawled dryly. " Tell me, how many bottles of firewhiskey did all of you drink last night?"

" Three?" Harry guessed and everyone else nodded. " Though Sev only had two. He missed out on the first bottle. That one was a gift from Salazar."

" Potter I don't believe that I told you you could call me anything but Sir or Professor." Snape sneered.

" Yes you did. Last night." Draco pointed out. Snape look confused and scowled as he tried to remember. " Right after you said that his dad was a nice guy and his mum was a fox." Snape blushed and Harry glared. Sirius laughed and Remus just shook his head before going back to making everyone breakfast.

" Lucius how do you like your eggs?" he asked the blond.

" Scrambled, please." was the answer.

" So Harry I hear that you have gotten a pretty big power increase." Sirius said sipping from his tea as Remus set a plate of eggs in front of Harry.

" Yup. I don't feel any different." he said around a mouthful of eggs. " Though it was kinda painful when I got taller." Hermione nodded her agreement.

" I remember hearing you screaming." She said. " Of course I screamed too."

" Besides the power increase my summer was pretty much looking for the Horcruxes. Oh and the rebuilding of Godric's Hallow. I stayed there over the summer."

" You rebuilt your parents old house?" Snape asked.

" Yeah. Though it's bigger now and I did rebuild the nursery. It's as close to the way it was before as it can get. Seeing how I made it from memory. Thanks to the dementors I was able to see what it looked like before my parents died."

" What do you mean, thanks to the dementors?" Lucius asked.

" I see my parents death when a dementor gets near. Thankfully Rem taught me how to get rid of one back in third year." Harry smile at Remus who chose that moment to sit down to his own breakfast. Harry opened his mouth to say something when all of the sudden he stopped. His eyes glazed over and he didn't respond to anyone calling his name.

**" Ssssthat'sss right. Massster will be mossssst happy." ** Harry hissed in Parseltongue, no one however found it erotic as it was not Harry's voice and it sounded really creepy.

" Harry!" Hermione called over and over but it didn't work. Draco took a deep breath and slugged Harry causing his nose to break.

" Ouch Draco what the fuck?" Harry demanded as Sirius healed his nose.

" You went into a trance Harry and no one could get you out." Blaise pointed out. Harry's eyes widened.

" FUCK!" with that he tore out of the common room. Draco and the others followed though the adults had a little trouble in keeping up with their speed. " Sugar Quills!" Harry yelled as he approached Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles leapt aside and Harry took the stairs two at a time and burst into Dumbledore's office.

" Harry to what do I owe-"

" Professor there's been an attack! In Diagon Alley! The twins' shop!" Harry said barley breathing hard. Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and fire called whoever was at the Order headquarters before calling McGonagall.

" Minerva please ask Professors Evans, Flitwick and Binns to gather all the students and take them to the girls bathroom on the second floor. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then I want all of them taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry will go down and open it now." Dumbledore turned to find Harry and the other's already leaving. " Sirius please tell Harry that he will need to apperate to Diagon Alley as soon as the Chamber is open." Sirius nodded and followed his godson to the Chamber. He got to the bathroom just as the outer Chamber was opened. Harry jumped down and they could hear him running.

" Where is he going?" Lucius demanded.

" He's opening the inner Chamber." Draco answered. Harry readmerged moments later with a shield, a bow and quiver of arrows along with a bottle containing red potion.

" From the Founders." he said giving Draco the shield, Hermione the bow and arrows and Blaise the potion"Accio Godric's sword." Harry called as he and the others ran to the front of the castle the apperation point. The sword caught up with them as the reached the Entrance Hall. He put on more speed when he saw the gates opening for him. He stopped suddenly and with a slight turn disappeared with a pop, the others following close behind except Lucius who had remained behind to help guard the Chamber.

As soon as the reached Diagon Alley they split up. The twins went to stop their shop from burning down and the others went to join the Order in battling the seventy odd Death Eaters. Harry saw Bellatrix as she battled Sirius. Not willing to lose his godfather yet again Harry used his elemental powers and called help from the massive oak tree they were fighting near. The oak uprooted itself and grabbed Bellatrix who screamed. Harry swung Godric's sword at the nearest Death Eater and at the same time sent a powerful stunner at Bellatrix. He heard Sirius' laughter at the same time he saw Draco take a hit of red light before the blond feel.

" NO!" Harry screamed. The sky suddenly darkened and thunder roared as lightning ripped the sky apart. Everyone turned to see Harry who was surrounded by crackling white magic and looking murderous. Fear was visible on every Death Eater's face as Harry struck. No Death Eater was safe. Whether by an element, and Harry was using them all, or by Harry's wand each and every Death Eater fell. However none was killed as Harry was very unwilling to split his soul. When all of the Death Eaters were down Harry went to Draco who was being tended to by Hermione.

" It was just a stunner Harry." she said as Draco woke up. He smiled at Harry who smiled in return and breathed a sigh of relief.

" Looks like the Ministry will have it's hands full for awhile." Blaise quipped as the Order went about restraining the Death Eaters.

" Too bad Tom wasn't here. I would have liked to see this silly war over." Harry grumbled. " Damn coward." Everyone laughed and after helping put out the flames that engulfed many of the shops they returned to the castle. Snape went to the Chamber and let everyone know it was safe for them to return again. And Draco was taken to Madame Pomfrey for a full exam to make sure that he was indeed all right. He was given a clean bill of heath and dismissed.

" Well now what?" Hermione asked.

" Dunno. How bout a swim?" Blaise said. Everyone thought this was a good idea and went to get their bathing suites before heading to the Black Lake. Remus and Sirius joined them.

" I'm so proud of him Rem. And I know that James and Lily would be too." Sirius said to his warewolf.

" They would be. Just like we are." he smiled when Harry dunked Draco. " They really would be." He said leaning against Sirius under the shade of their favorite tree.

* * *

A/N: ok so im being mean and not telling you who Draco and Harry are for Helloween as I like to call it.You have to guess. So it's up to you the reviewers to guess who they are. Anyone who gets it right gets a cookie.

(1) Harry's costume: he is wearing black pants, an open v-neck long sleeved shirt and a black vest. He also has a black belt that has an extra bit to hold his weapon and black boots.

(2) Draco's costume: Brown pants, an off white button up shirt that is always open partways with long sleeves rolled up. Brown hat and a whip that stays coiled at his side when not in use. He also wears brown boots and a brown leather bag slung across his chest.


	9. Christmas

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! I just couldn't seem to find the right way to make this chapter. I think that I rewrote it 4 different times! Anyways I promise that I haven't given up on this fic but its taking awhile to put it together. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! All of you got Draco's costume from last chapter right as Indiana Jones but some of you had trouble guessing that Harry was Han Solo from Star Wars. Though some managed to get it right. Anyways again I'm sorry for the delay but here's chapter 9 of New Beginings. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, such as it is, all major charaters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 9

" I'm bored!" Draco pouted as he sat sprawled in an armchair in Gryffindor tower one Monday night near Christmas break.

" Draco how can you be bored? We have three essays to complete by tomorrow and i know for a fact that you haven't even started the one for McGonagall yet. You really can't afford to be bored right this second." Harry scolded as he lay on the floor in front of the fire.

" There is nothing that a Malfoy can't afford. And if I had wanted a lecture I would have gone with Hermione and Blaise to the library."

" You're hopeless you know that? You're just trying to make me feel sorry for you so that I'll do the rest of your homework while you go out and fly or something equally fun. How close am I?" Harry asked shifting his body around on the floor so he could look at his boyfriend. Draco pouted even more and sniffed indignantly." Fine." he pouted again(a/n: drools) " Hand me my book and some parchment." Harry did as he was asked and stretched in a very cat-like manor causing his shirt to lift slightly and expose his gorgeous abs making Draco to drool a little.

" Ok I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late yeah?" Draco nodded absently and Harry left.

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon it was Friday the last day of classes before Christmas holidays. Harry, Draco, and their friends were all going to spend Christmas at Sirius's house. In fact Harry's godfather had left the day before to start decorating the house. Harry was extremely pleased that he was going to spend Christmas with his godfather again. He woke Draco up early so they could all go to breakfast together for a chance because said blond liked to sleep in when he could and Harry loved being a butt about it. Reluctantly Draco followed Harry into the Great Hall.

" Aww poor Draco. How are you feeling?" Pansy asked as the blond sat next to her. Draco just grunted and grabbed the pot of coffee in front of him. He glared at Harry across the hall. Just then Harry yelped as he caught fire.

" DRACO!" Hermione screamed as Harry put himself out. Draco smiled innocently.

" Yes Hermione?" he called politely. " Is there some-urk" Draco was cut off mid-sentence as he was turned into an ice statue. He continued to glare at Harry who stuck out his tongue at him.

" Severs you right. Ferret." Harry sneered before unfreezing Draco. Draco was about to retaliate when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

" As today is the last day before holidays all classes are to be canceled." There was a happy murmur among the students. " However, if Messers Potter and Malfoy continue their fight classes will resume." All the others students turned and glared at both boys.

" Meep." Draco squeaked before ducking his head and trying to hide under the table. Harry glared right back at everyone. The effect was lost however when stuck his tongue out at everyone and people began to laugh and shake their heads. All was forgiven and Pansy helped Draco back to his seat while everyone went back to eating. Harry quickly finished his breakfast and wrapped up some of the breakfast meats in a napkin and shoved it into his pocket. He excused himself and went back to the common room where he whistled softly for his three wolf pups Remus and Sirius had given him as an early present.

" Hey there you three. Are you guys hungry?" the wolf pups let out small barks of joy and tried to topple Harry over. The dark haired wizard laughed and divided up the meat into three personalized bowls. He gave them each fresh water and watched as they devoured their morning meal. Demon, who was black with little bits of white on him and blue eyes, finished first and jumped into Harry's lap and watched his siblings with a critical eye. Draco entered the common room then and Shadow, the blue eyed pure white female pup, promptly went up to him and whined to be let onto his lap. Draco arched a delicate brow.

" Potter I do believe your wolf fancies me." Harry laughed.

" She does seem to like you."

" Show me what a lady you are." Draco commanded of the wolf. Shadow offered a delicate paw. When Draco accepted she gave a small yip and was invited to sit with the blond who began to affectionaly stroke her soft fur. Harry smiled and turned to Strike, the grey furred pup with one blue and one yellow eye and the most energy, who was currently stalking a wad of paper that Draco had thrown for him. Strike belly crawled around the ball and suddenly pounced. He tore the paper to tiny pieces and waged his tail while his mouth curved into a wolfish smile.

" Are you two finished packing?" Hermione inquired as she came in the room with Blaise in tow.

" Yes Mum!" Both boys replied.

" Oh hush." Hermione smiled as she tickled Shadow's ears and was rewarded with a small lick of affection. Demon jumped from Harry's lap and began to wrestle with his brother while Shadow yawned showing her deadly teeth before leaving Draco to sit in front of the fire to nap.

" Well I suppose we should get going since Dumbledore canceled classes there isn't any reason why we can't leave now." Hermione said as she watched Demon and Strike wrestle. Anyone who watched the pups could see that Demon was the one in charge even though he was the younger male. Strike was too playful and perfectly content to let his brother lead. Shadow just didn't care. She was too mellow. Harry and the others watched the three pups until the rest of Gryffindor traipsed in stopping to pet the pups on their way in.

Harry and the others gathered in McGonagall's office where they would use her fireplace to floo to Grimmuald Place. Harry stepped into the fireplace with a firm arm around Demon and shouted his destination. He quickly stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of Grimmuald as Draco landed right behind him clutching Shadow, who was now totally black with soot. Hermione and Strike were next followed closely by Blaise, Pansy and the twins. When everyone was free of soot Harry set down Demon and left to kitchen calling for Sirius and Remus.

" In here Harry." he heard his godfather grunt from the sitting room. Harry and the others found him and Remus trying to lift a twelve foot tall Christmas tree into a stand without magic. He laughed when all tree wolf pups sat and crocked their heads from side to side.

" It's crocked." Draco drawled as he too moved his head from side to side like the pups.

" What do you mean its crocked?" Sirius panted. He and Remus backed up and looked at the tree.

" He's right Sirius. It leans to one side." Remus observed. Sirius scowled at the evil tree and then sighed in defeat and with a wave of his wand( he bought a new one cuz his other one was snapped in half when he went to Azkaban) the tree righted itself.

" Anyways it's good to see you lot!" Sirius smiled as he hugged everyone holding Harry the longest for he still felt raw when he thought of losing his godson again. Everyone complimented Sirius on the decorations. He had really out done himself this year though it was more tastefully done than last time and there was no decorations on the dead house-elf heads because Harry had removed those not long after taking down the portrait of Sirius' mum. " Well let's get all of you settled into your rooms and then we'll decorate the tree after dinner." Sirius offered his beaming smile contagious as everyone smiled in return.( omg! Draco smiled! faints) Harry and Draco were given Harry's room( for obvious reasons;)) Blaise and Hermione also shared a room, the others each got their own room though which was fine by them. Dinner was full of laughter and teasing for the most part and then it was time to trim the tree. Since Sirius's parents had never bought a tree for Christmas he had gone out and gotten a truck load of ornaments and lights to go on the thirteen foot tree, which took a while because they didn't use magic. When the tree was decorated to everyone's satisfaction they turned out all the lights in the living room and just sat by the light of the tree while the twins passed out spiked eggnog.

" I shouldn't have any." Remus said when Fred handed him a glass. " Alcohol brings out the wolf in me."

" So?" was the collective response. Remus smiled and accepted the drink as Sirius sat next to him. Most of the evening was spent talking or singing off key carols until just before midnight when Harry said that he couldn't keep his eyes open for a minute longer. Harry and Draco bid the others goodnight and went up to their room and were soon followed by everyone else. Harry was awakened the next morning by the arrival of the rest of the Weaslys much to Draco's annoyance. Not that he disliked them, well he like all of them except the gits Ron and Percy, he just wished they weren't so loud! Especially since it was bearly 8 o'clock in the bloody morning!

" Do you think I'd get into much trouble if I glued their mouths shut with a permeant sticking charm?" he asked Harry as the raven haired teen growled lightly which caused Draco's cock to twitch in hope.

" Not with me." Harry continued to growl.

" Harry, not that I'm complaining, but if you don't stop that growling I'm going to have a very big problem and I don't fancy greeting Mrs. Weasly with my "wand" this morning." Harry looked down and noticed his boyfriends early morning " problem".

" Hmm. Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Soon Harry had stripped Draco of his pajama bottoms and had taken him in his mouth.

" Harry. Oh Harry!" Draco gasped repeatedly as Harry gave him the best blow job yet. " HARRY!" Harry greedily lapped up all of Draco's seed. " God Harry that was the best orgasm that I've ever had!" Draco quickly pulled Harry on top of him. " In. Me. NOW!" Harry didn't need to be told twice and quickly entered Draco raw causing both to moan loudly in pure pleasure. Harry didn't wait for Draco to adjust he just began to thrust at a rapid pace and soon both were climaxing again.

" Harry, Draco, come down here!" Remus called.

" Be right there Remus." Harry called back. " As soon as I get some feeling back in my legs." he mumbled into Draco's stomach. Draco winced when his lover pulled out of him and cast a cleaning spell on both of them. Both teens stumbled about and managed to get dressed. Bearly. One glance at the many stairs they had to go down and both boys apperated to the kitchen downstair where everyone else was. Remus, Sirius,Blaise, and the twins all grinned and winked at the pair while Hermione wrinkled her nose and opened the kitchen window. Draco grinned back and Harry blushed faintly as Molly gave him a hug. Just then the doorbell rang and Sirius went to go answer it. He returned a minute later with the rest of the guests. Neville Longbottom, Tonks, Moody, Luna Lovegood, professors Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Angela and Dumbledore. The kitchen table was enlarged to hold everyone and soon breakfast began.

" Harry remind me when we get back to Hogwarts to teach you silencing charms." Sirius whispered causing his godson to blush furiously.

" You guys heard that?" he gulped.

" Don't be silly Harry. Only those of us with super hearing heard what you and Draco did." Hermione said blushing at the thought of what her two best friends had been doing. " Normal silencing charms won't work. I'll look up some more advanced ones when we get back to school." Suddenly there was a crash and everyone looked up to see poor Neville who had tripped over the umbrella stand. Ginny and Luna rushed over to help him and shot each other murderous looks. During the summer Neville had gone to special tutoring along with several other Hogwarts students and had been involved in a potions accident which had altered his appearance saverly and almost cost him is eye sight. Luckily for him Snape had been a guest teacher, the class having been taught but an up and coming potions master, and had seen the boy working next to Neville add in bloomslang skin while Neville was crushing roots and got to Neville just as the potion exploded, shielding the boy before any permeant damage could be done. However the change in Neville's appearance refused to be altered. He now stood at six foot three, having grown over the summer, his brown curly hair had turned black and now his eyes changed colors with his mood. Most of the time they were a light purple but on rare occasions changed to blue or in a rare display of temper a fiery red. He was now one of the top ten hottest guys in Hogwarts, coming in at number six behind Harry, Draco, BLaise and the Twins. The potions accident also seemed to increase his sense of self-worth. Giving him confidence to excel in his studies including slowly rising to one of the best in potions and becoming professor Sprout's apprentice.

" Sorry bout that." he apologized rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Everyone at the table smiled at the young wizard.

" No worries mate." Harry said and let Neville sit down next to him and Draco. The rest of breakfast was uneventful and soon it was time for presents. Dumbledore played Santa with McGonagall as his assistant and they passed all the presents to everyone. Harry was yet again stunned to see how many presents he got especially from his aunt who said it was to make up for all the years she didn't get him any. From Hermione he got a book on Dark charms, he hadn't even known there was such a thing always thinking Dark magic were just curses, from Blaise new black dragon hide boots to go with the black dragon hide jacket from the twins which had a green and silver dragon moving around on the back. They also gave Draco one with a red and gold dragon on the back. Mrs. Weasley gave him a light blue knitted sweater with a black, red and silver phoenix on it, which were the colors of his own animagus form. Luna gave him a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler. Bill, Charlie, Flure and Tonks has all pitched in and bought him the newest racing broom, the Red Dragon, which was garrenteed to out gun the Firebolt as it went zero to sixty in point one second and also flew under water, it was also not even out on the market yet but was produced by Flure's uncle who had given it to them at a discounted price. Angela gave him a 50" plasma screen T.V. with a DVD player as well as an assortment of Harry's favorite movies on DVD( she had Dumbledore fix it so they could work inside the school), a powder blue Fender Telecaster( A/N: its an electric guitar for those who don't know) as well as all the things that go with it like an amp. Dumbledore gave him a 50 galleon gift certificate to Honydukes', McGonagall gave him a book on Transfiguration so advanced that not even Hermione had heard of it. Snape surprisingly gave him a collection of rare potions ingredients including both dragon's and unicorn blood and phoenix tears. Hagrid gave him a blinded baby basilisk, which Dumbledore immediately made Harry's familiar and made Snape make an anti-venom for later that day. Moody gave him a new Sneekscope, and from Neville he got a book on rare underwater plants and their uses. From Ginny he got a pendant with a black panther on it. From Pansy he got new midnight blue dress robes and some black eyeliner that she said was sure to bring out the green of his eyes. Mr. Weasley gave him a set of spark plugs for a '71 Chevelle SS. Lucius gave him a black satin clock that was surprisingly warmer than Harry would have thought. From Draco he got a promise ring with a silver snake and a gold phoenix intertwined each with a rare jeweled eye of jade blessed by monks in Japan while the snake had a ruby for its there eye and the phoenix a shaphire. Harry gave Draco a pendent with a gold snake with emerald eyes. Next Sirius and Remus took him outside where Sirius gave Harry his old flying motorcycle and Remus surprisingly gave him a fully restored Black '71 Chevelle SS, complete with a flying charm and a hood scoop that featured a poison green dragon atop it that shot out flames when a button was pushed.

" The only thing missing Harry is the spark plugs." Remus said with a wink which caused everyone to laugh.

" Harry I have three more things to give you." Sirius said with a smile. " The first being that when your parents made me your godfather they invoked ancient magic which upon there death made me your father, which is why when I died everything went to you. Harry this makes you legally my son." Harry's eyes welled up with tears of joy as he embraced his new father. When the tears of both wizards stopped everyone went back inside where Sirius gave Harry a gold locket with his James and Lily's pictures on the inside as well as a painting of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and baby Harry. " That was done just a month before they died." More tears followed until Dumbledore cleared his throat and pulled a weathered and ancient pice of parchment from his robes.

" I have one last gift to give to Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione. It's from the Founders." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he handed it to Hermione who gasped upon opening it.

" It's the deed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

" Exactly! To claim ownership, as is your birthrights, simply sign your names in blood on the parchment ." Harry took out the pocketknife Sirius had given him years ago and pricked his right index finger before passing the knife to Draco and signing his name in the blood from his finger. Once Hermione signed her name the paper glowed blue and all four wizards felt a tingling in their magic before passing out.


	10. Reunions and new beginings

Chapter 10

" What the heck was that?" Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt extremely tired and worn out.

" That Harry, was what happens when you sign a magical contract." Dumbledore said as professor Snape handed Harry a potion which he took without thinking. " When Ms. Granger added her signature to the deed the magic was complete and therefor Hogwarts took all four of your magical signatures and magic shifted so that Hogwarts recognizes you four as the descendants of the Founders and therefor owners of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your friends are downstairs waiting for you. It seems the most magic was taken from you but with the potion Professor Snape gave you your magic should return within the day."

" Thank you Professors." Harry said before getting out of bed and running downstairs to join the others for dinner. " This looks great Mrs. Weasley." he said as he tucked in next to Draco and Sirius.

" All right Harry?" Sirius asked.

" Yeah never better." Draco smirked at him before going back to eating and all was well for the remained of the night.

" DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE TWO MINUTES BEFORE THE PORTKEY IS SET TO GO OFF AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE WE'RE LEAVING WITH OUT YOU!" Harry screamed to his boyfriend as everyone gathered to return from the holidays. Seconds later Draco apparted into the kitchen.

" I'm here. I'm here." He grouched one hand holding his wand and the other grasping his trunk which Dumbledore waved away to Hogwarts. " Why aren't we apparting back anyways?"

" Because Luna and Ginny aren't of age yet that's why." Hermione snapped. Draco muttered something about silly underage witches and crapy Ministry laws and grabbed the portkey with everyone else when it glowed blue. He felt a familiar tug of his navel and the room spun and soon he landed in the headmaster's office with Harry on the floor at his feet. He smirked at his love and Harry glared in return. Really you'd think by now Harry would have learned how to properly land after portkeying.

" You're hopeless." He sighed. Harry gave Draco the raspberry and walked out with the others. Draco just shook his head in amusement and followed the crowed. "_A Malfoy following the crowd how ridiculous " _he thought. "_ Best not tell Father. He'd hit me on the head with his cane. Bloody hypocrite."_

Due to Draco's mind wandering he missed the fact that everyone had stopped in front of him and crashed into Harry's solid back. Glaring at said back he leaned around Harry to see what the big deal was and his jaw dropped open. One glance at Harry and the others confirmed that it was not an illusion for he was certain they were all seeing what he saw for they all wore the same shocked expression as Draco. Standing in the Entrance Hall were three people who seemed to glow in the light of the sun. Two woman and a man. They all wore identical smiles that seemed to radiate warmth and love. Draco heard several sharp intakes of breath and turned to find Remus, Sirius, Lucius and Severus all looking like they had seen a ghost and considering the people in the doorway Draco didn't blame them. The man's smile became larger and reminded Draco strongly of Harry when he was up to no good.

" At last we reunite." He said and if Draco hadn't seen the man's lips move he would have sworn it was Harry who spoke. The man stepped closer and Draco took note that his eyes were blue instead of green and he had slightly pointed ears poking out from unruly black hair.

" D- Dad?M-Mum?" Harry croaked. The red haired woman burst into tears and rushed to Harry and held him close.

" My baby. My little Harry." she sobbed and her tears caused something to break in Harry and he sank to the floor with his mother crying his eyes out as she rocked him. She was followed by her sister and together they held Harry and each other. Draco noticed that James had moved and was now embracing Remus and Sirius and then shaking hands with his godfather and then moved to stand with his wife and son.

" Draco?" Hearing his mother's beautiful voice he ran to her waiting arms.

" Mother!" Tore from his chest and he held her tight. He felt his father's strong arms circle them both and his tears sprouted fresh. No one knows how long they all stood there embracing what they had lost while their friends watched on until Harry voiced the question they were all thinking.

" How?" He asked pulling from his mother. " You're all supposed to be dead." Draco quite agreed but he wasn't complaining.

" Perhaps we should adjourn to a less open and cold space." Dumbledore said from behind them and Draco jumped not having noticed the old man. The crazy old coot turned and lead the way upstairs and everyone followed thinking they were headed to the Tower. But Harry had other ideas and lead them to Myrtle's bathroom where he opened the way to the Chamber. Secretly Draco was glad for this. It was the most private room in the whole school and he wanted his mother to see their heritage. Though he was glad to have his mother back Draco moved away and walked with Harry linking their hands and getting a reassuring squeeze in return. Finally they arrived at the inner Chamber and after Harry conjured more chairs and couches everyone sat and turned their attention to the Potters and Draco's mother.

" Before we start we want to say that we love the both of you very much and we are sorry for the pain we caused you both." Lily stated as she took her son's and Draco's hands in her own. " Seventeen years ago before his Evil Gitlyness attacked us," Harry snorted in laughter, " we were visited by our ancestors, the leaders of the Elven world. It seems that they had envisioned a prophecy about you Harry and told it to us."

" I thought Professor Trelawny had that vision." Harry interrupted. And this time it was James who snorted.

" That old hack." he laughed and Lily hit him lightly on the arm to shut him up.

" Yes Harry Sybil is the one who told Dumbledore the Prophecy but she was given the vision by the Elders of our Realm. Anyways they told us that your father and I would die on Halloween a year later and that Voldamort would be destroyed trying to kill you and once he was gone we would be reborn in the world of the Elves and be allowed to live out our lives in peace. For, they told us, those of us with the blood of the Elves have two lives. Born a mortal, die a mortal and be reborn an immortal. What they failed to tell us was that we would not be allowed to go back to you. We were to spend our time in the Elven Realm until you were of age and came into your inheritance or needed us most."

" You wouldn't believe how pissed your mother was Harry. For days on end she blew things apart and tore down ancient structures with her magic." Lily blushed prettily and cleared her throat. Harry grinned.

" Yes, well you see the Elders basically bound us there and we could do nothing but stand by and watch as you grew up. Though we did manage a few times to at least see you and let you see us." At the look of confusion on Harry's face she explained. " The mirror in your first year Harry, and the graveyard in your fourth. There is an identical mirror in our world in our home and we would watch for signs of you. And at the graveyard it was ancient magic that pulled our images to help you."

" As for me, the Elders said that I could go back when Lily and James did." Narcissa said as she sipped tea that no one else noticed had been conjured. No one said a word and the silence drew on. Until.

" Holy shit!" Angela said and everyone laughed. The shock had passed and Harry crossed to his parents and gave them proper hugs and the portrait of the Founders clapped. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff whipped their eyes and Godric and Salazar walked off muttering.

" What are they on about?" Blaise questioned.

" Oh they're just off to go yell at themselves in the Other Realm." Helga sniffed. James laughed at Blaises expression.

" The Founders live in the Elven Realm and are on the Elder Council. They vhemanently tried to get the others to let us go but failed." he explained.

" So what's with the ears?" Fred and George asked.

" Comes with being an elf. In fact you kids come here. All of you." James ordered. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione,the twins, Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Neville complied and James waved his hand before them and mumbled something in Latin. They turned to one another and gasped in surprise for they all had pointed ears. It was expected from Harry and the other three but everyone else was shocked. " After all all of you are Pureblood and they are a massive case of inbreeding so of course you would all have the gene. Moony, Padfoot, Snivillus you should take off your glamors too." Severus sneered at the nickname but complied with the others. " One more ought to do it. Lily you do the honors." Lily motioned for her sister to come forward and placed her hand on the others forehead before chanting in Latin and suddenly there was a flash of light and Angela's eyes glowed before she smiled.

" It feels good having my powers back!" she sighed. " I had them locked away after the Elders talked to Lily and James and apparently my memory of them was blocked." She said giving her younger sister a teasing glare. Lily grinned in return and Draco realized that this is where Harry got the smile that melted his cold heart.

" I think that this calls for a toast." Dumbledore said as he conjured glasses of firewhiskey. " How many are we ah nineteen." However only eighteen glasses appeared and one glass of pumpkin juice in front of Draco.

" What's this? How come I have to have pumpkin juice?!" He demanded.

" Draco you really shouldn't be drinking in your condition." Lily said softly.

" Condition? What condition? Im in perfect health madam I assure you." Harry frowned but had to agree.

" Yes you are as are the twins that you carry." Lily promised soothingly.

" T- twins?" Harry squeaked and fainted beside Draco who managed to remain standing and still glare at Harry for abandoning him at a time like this. One glance around the room told him that everyone save his mother, Dumbledore and Harry's parents were quite surprised by this new turn of events. Draco returned his glare to Harry and swearing charmed a bucket of ice water land on him and Harry woke with a start.

" So glad you could join us again _Harry_." He drawled dryly and turned with robes billowing in a very Snapeish manner stormed from the Chamber and out of the castle. He didn't even realize where he was going till he wound up at the old training grounds. " _Fine by me." _ Not breaking stride he conjured targets as well as a muggle shotgun. Wandlessy and wordlessly he shifted the forest around him till the targets were in seemingly impossible places and whistled sharply for one of the horses he knew were kept here. A large black Hunter answered his call and let Draco mount him bareback. Draco jammed his booted heels into the hunter's side and was soon off on a break neck gallop. Effortlessly he fired the shotgun at the targets and guided the horse he was on around the obstacles. When all the targets were dealt with Draco cooled down his horse and after it left he slipped into the lake after charming it like Hermione had done that first day and sank into its welcoming heat. He wasn't really sure why he was acting the way he was. Probably shock mixed with hormones. He knew that there were potions out there that let male wizards have children but he knew he never took one so it had to be an elf thing. He sat there and pondered his new life for a good while and when he got out he looked like a prune. Sighing heavily he knew he wasn't quite ready to go back to the school so he conjured a tent and called Dobby to bring him some food and clothes. The elf was more than happy to help his former master and would be ever so happy to look after Master Draco and Master Harry young ones when they were born. Draco smiled softly at the house elf and after reassuring Dobby he was fine Draco sat down to dinner in the tent's dinning room and enjoyed a quite meal and then retired early to his bedroom where he soon fell fast asleep.

Harry watched from his hiding place in the bushes as Draco did ridiculous stunts and bathed in the hot springs. Only when he saw Dobby leave and Draco tuck into dinner did he sigh and transfigure a bed of leaves into a sleeping bag and settle for the night. Draco was perfectly entitled to some alone time but that didn't mean that Harry was gonna leave him unprotected when he carried not only Harry's love for him but also his children. When Draco went to bed Harry relaxed, and after setting up wards to let him know of evil intent and setting a magical clock that would get him out before Draco found him Harry went to bed.

Draco woke the next day feeling utterly relaxed and even dare he say cheerful. He knew that Harry had spent the night out in the woods and he was glad that he had. Harry knew him well enough to leave him alone when Draco got in one of his moods but the fact that he was willing to sleep outside just to protect Draco made Draco's heart swell with love. He sent out a spell that would disable the magical clock he just knew Harry had set up and after finding out where exactly his boyfriend was Draco dressed and went to wake him up. He stood there for sometime watching his tovarish sleep. He loved that word and was glad that one of the boys from Drumstrang had taught it to him. A tovarish was like a partner. Someone you could trust with your life without a moments hesitation. Draco knew it was usually used in reference to a partner as someone that you worked with but he thought it fit his and Harry's relationship just right. Draco smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

" Wake up Tovarish." he whispered softly. When Harry sighed dreamily and rolled over Draco's smile widened and he proceeded to ravish his loves lips and worship his body. It wasn't until he took Harry into his mouth, something he rarely did, did Harry stir and after seeing the man he loved kneeling in-between his legs Harry gave a great shout and came hard.

" That was one hell of a wake up call." he said breathlessly and shoved Draco on his back so that he could return the favor. When they were both spent Harry cast a cleaning charm and the they walked back to the castle arm in arm with large smiles on their faces. A few people looked up when they entered the Great Hall but no one really paid them mind. Harry frowned when he noticed that his friends and relatives were missing. Confused he went to the Gryffindor table and tapped Seamus on the shoulder.

" Hey Seam have you seen Hermione and the others?" he asked carefully avoiding looking at Ron who was trowing death glares for all he was worth. Harry knew that Draco was giving his own more withering glare right back at Ron.

" Sorry Mate," Seamus was saying " I haven't seen 'Mione or the others since we came back." Harry sighed and bid the Irish boy goodbye.

" Where do you suppose they went?" Harry murmured to himself. Draco sighed heavily.

" Harry, think about it. Your parents and my mum are supposed to be dead. I highly doubt that they are going to want to explain to the whole Wizardry World that they lived and left you to fend for yourself for sixteen years not matter what the reason. They're probably still in the Chamber."

Harry smiled brightly at Draco and grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to the Chamber where they found Hermione and the others sitting around the formal dining room table eating breakfast. When Lily saw them she got up and fixed both a plate of eggs and bacon before giving both of them a hug and a tall glass of milk and orange juice. Most of the morning for Harry and Draco was spent lazing around the inner Chamber watching movies with their families on Harry's new Plasma. When Draco fell asleep halfway through _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_ Harry crept quietly from the Chamber and went to visit the Headmaster. And after promising to take Neville and hermione with him Harry set off for France. This was going to have to be a quick trip if he wanted to surprise Draco, he knew when the blond woke up Blaise and the others would only be able to stall him for so long before he went on a rampage.

Fortunately for Harry once he arrived at Cartier's he found what he was looking for almost right away. He only prayed that Draco would like it and accept it, otherwise he would have spent several thousand galleons for nothing. Hermione and Neville both assured him that the blond would love it but still Harry wouldn't relax until later that night. Once back he had to work fast to insure that everyone needed would be at the special dinner tonight. After some begging and pleading Harry got Draco to leave him alone with his mum and dad in the Chamber while Pansy and Blaise took him up to the library to study for the N.E.W.T.S. Once the coast was clear Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all joined in and began to decorate the Chamber while Harry, Lily and Narcissa all prepared Draco's favorite foods. The Marauders sat around the map and watched for any sight of Draco leaving the library while the twins went to Diagon Alley to get some champagne and other drinks as well as some of their best fireworks. Seamus and Dean were commissioned to make congratulatory banners the would say " WELCOME BACK LILY, JAMES AND NARCISSA!" Soon Seven o'clock rolled around and Draco, Blaise and Pansy came to the Chamber for Welcome Back dinner Harry had prepared for his parents and Draco's mother.

If Draco was surprised by the dinner menu he didn't let on. He enjoyed dining on garden salad, rack of lamb with mint jelly and apple pie for desert. He was surprised by the number of teachers and students present though. It seemed the only teachers not present were Trelawney, Firenze and the Ancient Runes professor. He was also surprised to see Thomas and Finnagin there as well as the rest of the Weasleys and Flur. When the apple pie was finished they adjourned to the main room of the Chamber which had been cleared of its furniture and instead sported a large banner that Draco had no doubt was made by Thomas as well as green and red and blue balloons and streamers. Someone had turned on a radio and music played and soon people began to dance including Harry and Draco.

" This is nice." Draco murmured into Harry's ear as they slow danced.

" Mmm, what is? This party or dancing?" Harry asked.

" Both. I never get tired of dancing with you and this party, well its wonderful that you've done this for your parents and included my mother." Harry smiled and kissed Draco slow and long just the way he liked it. Just as the kiss broke the song ended and Harry broke away from Draco to make a speech. Champagne flutes were handed to everyone except Draco who drank sparkling cider and Harry stood in the center of the room.

" These past two days have been chalk full of surprises and wonderful news. First I was reunited with the family I thought i had lost many years ago and second I found out that i was about to start a family of my own with the man I am so deeply in love with." Harry paused and smiled lovingly at Draco. " And now I have a surprise for him." Draco arched a brow and smiled at Harry when he walked over to him. His smile stayed as Harry presented him with a little black box.The smile turned to an expression of shock however when he opened the box. Harry took the box from Draco and got down on one knee. " Draco Lucius Malfoy, for the last seven years you have been the one constant thing in my life. First as a rival and then as a friend and boyfriend. Now you carry our children inside of you and I am so happy but there is one thing I don't have. I don't have your hand in marriage. So before everyone here I, Harry James Evens Potter Black Gryffindor ask you, Draco Lucius Black Malfoy Slytherin to be my husband and life partner till death do we part." Draco sucked in his breath and nodded his head.

" Yes. YES YES YES YES!" He dragged Harry from the floor and captured him in a searing kiss as everyone burst into applause and confetti rained from the ceiling. Fred and George set off their fireworks and the banner Dean and Seamus made now read " CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND DRACO!". He smiled as Harry took the gold engagement ring from the box and slipped it onto Draco's ring finger. His smile grew as he examined it closer and saw that the ring consisted of several rubies and diamonds in a yellow gold band. Harry drew a second box from his pocket.

" This ring is part of a set. I have the other here in my hand but the wizard who sold it said that you had to put it on me after you after you accepted my proposal." Harry handed Draco the box and Draco took the matching ring and placed it on Harry's ring finger. It was made with emeralds and diamonds in a white gold band. " I love you." Harry whispered.

" I love you too."

* * *

A/N:If you want to see pictures of the rings got to www dot cartier dot com slash en slash Creation,B4071700 for draco's ring and www dot cartier dot com slash en slash Creation,B4071600, for harry's only it would have emeralds and diamonds instead of sapphires and diamonds. sorry you have to replace the words with the action fanfiction doesn't allow urls. I don't own cartier jewellery or Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. 

I also wanted to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to those of you who reviewed. I didn't like having to ask for reviews but i have low self esteem when it comes to my stories as i have had then be bad mouthed before but a sincere thanks to everyone who reads my story and those who review!

* * *


	11. Family

A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long guys! i think this was my longest chapter yet and i had to cram a lot in here. i actually had some of it written months ago only to scrap it and i must say that i am very happy with this chapter. Also many thanks to those of you who helped give me ideas for severus' form and the name of the elf prison.

this chapter is dedicated to Shadowbee163, who had a kind word or two for me after some flamers tore me down. so thank you so much hun. i hope you like it!

Chapter 11

The next morning found Harry up at 5 am to watch the sunrise from atop his new Red Dragon racing broom. Things were starting to look up for the young wizard as he hovered over the Black Lake and sighed in contentment. Now if only he could get rid of that pain in the arse Voldemort, his life would be perfect. All he'd have to worry about was raising his children and fighting with Draco on which movie to watch on movie night. Harry smiled to himself and began testing his new broom by doing a few lazy loops. The Red Dragon handled better than any other broom he ever road. Harry's grin became wider as he suddenly shot vertically rising into the clouds as he prepared for his most dangerous test. After a few muttered charms as a safety precaution Harry leaned forward and began a screaming dive straight towards the middle of the Black Lake. Little did the Boy-Wonder realize that he had an audience and that two of them were hovering on brooms near by while the rest waited on the ground eyes trained on the black haired wizard with wands out ready to cast should anything bad happen. Harry flew at brake-neck speeds towards the lake and at the last second cast the Bubble Head charm and dove straight into the icy waters. He raced past the startled Giant Squid who waved a tentacle in anger and past the surprised Mer-people before he once again shot to the surface as though he was a bullet fired from a Muggle gun. Harry whooped with laughter as he held onto the broom with his legs and spread his arms wide.

" That was some fancy stunt there Pup," came Sirius' voice from his left, " Not as fancy as we used to get though huh Prongs?"

" True true we were a little more recluses back in the day Padfoot but I think we can give Harry here a run for his money don't you?" James quipped from his son's right side.

" I do indeed Prongs. I do indeed."

" What say you Har? You think you can keep up with your old man?"

" You guys are on!" Harry shot off to the Quidditch Pitch where flying would be slightly more dangerous.

" You're gonna have to do better than that Pup." Sirius said as he flew past. Only he wasn't flying normally. He was lying on his side legs bent and head resting on his arm! James laughed at Harry's look of astonishment as he too passed only he was lying on his back and gazing at the morning sky as it whizzed past. Harry circled the pitch riding the normal way watching his dad and Godfather zoom around the spectators on the ground before taking a deep breath and standing up.

" LOOK EVERYONE HARRY'S SURFING!" Came Fred's amused voice. Every head turned to see Harry indeed hanging ten on his broom much as he had done in his first ever Quidditch game in First Year. The Marauders watched with pride as Harry rode an imaginary wave in the air before he began walking backwards on the broom.

" What's he doing?" Lucius asked.

" He's moon-walking!" Lily laughed and clapped her hands at he son's antics.

" What the hell is moon-walking?" Lucius demanded but no one paid him any attention they were all too busy watching Harry. For now Harry was shooting straight into the clouds again but still in "surf position". Higher and higher the young Gryffindor climbed till suddenly he stopped and fell head over broom tail speeding rapidly towards the ground. Everyone on the ground gasped in shock and just as they pulled out their wands to slow his decent Harry suddenly turned right side up and began surfing through the air again. He descended down and when he was a couple of feet off the ground did a sudden summersault from his broom and landed feet on the firm ground.

" Ta-da!" he said his arms thrown wide and grin firmly planted on his face. That is till Draco marched over and punched him in his face.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Draco yelled as Harry landed on his bum. " Idiot Gryffindors. Scaring people with their stupidity." he mumbled and walked in the direction of the castle. Harry sat on the ground in shock gingerly rubbing his face. Lilly tsked and mumbled a healing charm.

" Thanks Mum." Harry grinned and got a smile in return.

" HARRY I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST SO MOVE YOUR RUDDY ARSE!" Draco called. Everyone grinned at Harry as he turned red.

" My arse isn't ruddy." he mumbled before running to catch up to his beloved.

" He is so whipped." James cried mournfully. Lily rolled her eyes.

" Uh-huh." Sirius sniffed. Remus shook his head and shot a look over at a certain potions master and couldn't help but grin to himself when he saw the man glance at a certain brunette only to look away again when said brunette looked his way. _" Well that's interesting. I always though Severus liked Lily. Hmm..this gives me ideas." _ Remus vowed silently to watch the young potions master and his new crush more closely. After all he was still a Marauder, albeit the one who kept the others out of trouble but still, the teasing possibilities were endless.

" Hey Moony! Are you just gonna stand there all day?" Fred called breaking Remus away from his plotting.

" Coming!" he called and ran to catch up. A few of the early risers had already sat down to breakfast and were quite shocked at the group that came into the Great Hall just then. Leading was Harry and Draco (not surprising) followed by Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Neville, and the twins, professor Lupin and Sirius Black(again not surprising), however behind them was professors Evens and Snape and OMG was Snape blushing?! Following that traumatic pair was Lucius Malfoy and his wife( wasn't she dead?) and two people who could only be Lily and James Potter (i swear they've been dead for years!) As the rest of the school returned throughout the day they were assaulted by these same images till dinner that evening when people hoped to get some answers because damn-it Snape should not be smiling and three of those people should be dead! Once sure everyone was present Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for silence.

" As some of you," everyone, " have noticed we have been blessed to have James and Lily Potter and Narcissa Malfoy returned to us. Now some of you are confused maybe even considering your sanity but I can assure you you are just as sane as I am," DEAR GOD WE'RE ALL FUCKED!, " Mr and Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Malfoy are all elves and therefore were able to return to us when the Elven Council allowed them to. Understandably Mr and Mrs. Potter would have loved to come straight back to our world as soon as they got to the Realm of the Elves but unfortunately they were unallowed so I hope that everyone understands and doesn't blame them for not raising their only child, which they most assuredly wanted to do. Thank you and tuck in." Everyone watched as the Potters all sat down at the Gryffindor table and the Malfoys joined the Slytherins and only when they all began eating did the rest of the Hall. Conversation picked up after a few minutes but stopped dead when Ron happened to glance in Harry's direction and see the candle light hit his ring.

" OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO THAT FERRETY FAGGOT!" Ron screamed and everyones eyes went straight to Harry's left hand.

" Why yes Weasley I am engaged to Draco Malfoy and I'd thank you not to insult him in my presence." Harry replied coolly. Ron opened his mouth to say something but stopped at the number of wands pointed at him.

" I would sit down and shut up if I were you son." James advised his own wand facing Ron's face. Ron looked like he might be contemplating reaching for his own wand but James cut him off. " Marauder," he quietly pointed out, " I know twice as many hexes, curses and charms as you could even imagine." Ron wisely shut up and skulked off towards the end of the table where his new schoolmates sat. James watched him for another few minutes before he started eating again and conversation picked back up. After dinner Lily requested that Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and the twins follow her down to the Chamber. Shrugging they all followed. Once they were all seated Lily began.

" Relax what I have to say isn't bad and you're not in trouble. I just want to know if the four of you have fed from Blaise and Hermione after you were bitten?" Four heads shook negative. " I was afraid of that. Well to explain you must feed off of them tonight, since you were bitten and not born vampires it would be damaging for you to go on not having fed at least once from your sire. You will now have all the powers of a vampire and fortunately since you were bitten by a Living Vampire you will not have the weaknesses of the undead vampires. You see it is the people who are bitten by an undead vampire and do not feed from that vampire turn into those that are common place amongst Muggle horror stories. They are unable to stand sunlight, which is true of undeads but unlike the undead they must feed off of humans and usually wind up killing their prey, while the undead do not need to feed off and kill humans many sadly do which repeats the cycle over again. So back on track, it would be dangerous for the four of you not to feed, especially you Draco. With the children growing inside you they are absorbing all the powers which you and Harry share and that includes the Vampire gene and they need you to feed off of Hermione so they can be born healthy. They will also need to feed off of her shortly after they are born, most likely within the first month after they are born. I have one more question for you before the feedings take place however. Did you cum when Blaise and Hermione fed off you?" Six mouths opened in shock and they all stared at her. " Do not be embarrassed. When a vampire drinks from you it is a very sexual thing and almost common place that all parties involved would experience sexual ecstasy." Still no answers.

" Um Lily I think it might be that they are uncomfortable telling you because you are their friends mother or in Harry and Draco's case mother and future mother-in-law." James pointed out gently.

" Oh. Well there is nothing to be embarrassed about, I am a licensed Healer in both the Wizarding world and the Elven Realm as well as a licensed nurse in the Muggle world. There is nothing you can tell me that would shock me."

" Harry, Draco and I all came when I bit them." Hermione said drawing on her Gryffindor courage.

" Us too." Blaise piped in.

" That's fine. Now I should warn you since that happened you most likely will experience orgasm again when you drink from each other. You will never **have **to drink from each other again, taking a blood replenishing potion will be enough except for you Draco while you are pregnant. You will need to feed off of Harry once a month instead. The same goes for you two," she pointed to the twins," If either of you becomes pregnant as a result of a homosexual relationship you will need to feed off the father during the pregnancy. If for any reason that isn't an option then you will need to feed off of Blaise once a month for the duration. Hermione if you become pregnant then you will have to feed more frequently off of Blaise during the pregnancy as it will take both of your combined blood to produce a healthy offspring. I'm telling you this now to try and avoid any future mishaps that could result in any of you getting hurt as not a lot of Healers actually have this knowledge that I have gained while studding healing in the Elven Realm. Any questions?" a pause, " No? Ok. James and I have a meeting with the Headmaster and staff in a few minutes and we should be gone about an hour which should give you plenty of time. I would actually suggest that Hermione and Blaise bite the four of you again before you drink from them as it will re-strengthen the bond you share with your sire. When they finish each of you should drink from the vain on their wrists. ONLY there! You should probably also only drink from one wrist as it is very draining. The two of you might need to take a blood replenishing potion in between since you will both have two people drinking from you. You will defiantly need one afterwards and about 30 minutes later you will need to feed off of each other to fully restore your powers as Mate's Blood will help to cure any dizziness or sickness you might feel afterwards. Oh yes! The bond you will share with your sire will be different than a Mating bond and you will only be able to feel each other when there is great danger to one or the other or if one were to die unexpectedly, however you would not die yourself as with Veela mate bonds. Now I think that's everything, remember if you have any questions feel free to come and see me or Narcissa as she has been taking courses in the Healing arts from me as I am the head Healer for the Elven Realm." With Lily stood, gave each teen a hug and left the Chamber with her husband. Six heads turned to one another and spoke at the same time.

" That was soo weird!"

" And embarrassing!" Hermione cried.

" I'm not sure I'll be able to look your mum in the eye for awhile after this mate." Fred voiced.

" Me neither!" Harry grouched. " Well I think we should get this over with before they get back." He stood and offered a hand to Draco. " And don't forget the damn silencing charms! And Draco don't think for one minute that this qualifies as cheating because it doesn't!" Harry added taking in his fiancé's morose look. Draco nodded and visibly brightened. He blamed it on the hormones of his pregnancy really. Each trio went into the two spear rooms where they sated their blood lust before moving into their own set of rooms in the Chamber and settling down for the night. The next morning found a very randy(1) Harry and Draco waking early and each taking a turn topping the other after casting a rather powerful contraceptive charm on Harry seeing as how they both thought that two children on the way during the middle of a war was enough. They ate a quiet breakfast with the Marauders, Severus, and the two apparently female Marauders until Severus pouted so much that the five agreed he could become an official Marauder and replace Peter. Discussion went around as to what Severus' nickname would be as the Map would have to be changed and Wormtail's name blasted off.(2) Conversation stopped however when Draco's parents came out of the guest room and Harry, Draco, and Hermione blushed a rather violent shade of red.

" Oh gross! I hope the house-elves at least changed the sheets!" Lucius whined. " Potter call you elf and make him scour the room!" Harry snickered but called Dobby to clean the room and change the mattresses in both rooms. Narcissa just rolled her eyes and sat down to breakfast. It was a quiet affair after that and afterwards everyone gathered around the t.v and Harry popped in the season three dvd of Grey's Anatomy.(3) Lily and Narcissa paid close attention to the surgeries and discussed how they would have done it until James pointed out that it was just t.v and the actual chances of some these cases being real much less possible were slim to none that they sat and watched quietly. After hexing him for insinuating that McDreamy and McSteamy weren't actually great surgeons of course.

" Our mothers are bonding." Draco whispered to Harry as he curled into the brunette's side on the couch. Harry snorted.

" They're past bonding. They've moved on to inseparable sisterhood." Draco smiled and soon began to doze with his head under Harry's chin as his fiancé stroked his side gently. Harry smiled and thought that nothing could bother him on this day when he felt so happy. That is until Lily happened to catch sight of his right hand and the scars there.

" Harry," She said in a deadly calm voice that had everyone in the room looking at her, " what happened to your hand?"

" Um.. Umbridge made me use a blood quill in detentions back in fifth year and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of me going to the Hospital wing so I let them heal without magic."

" She made you use a BLOOD QUILL?!" James demanded.

" Yeah she did it to several students and she almost used the cruciatus curse on me." Narcissa spoke up in her calm voice.

" I see. Harry could we see the memories of those times? I know they may not be pleasant and I'm sure that you do not wish to see my son act the way he used to but we will need to see them if she is to be brought to justice." Harry reluctantly nodded.

" We'll need Dumbledore's pensive."

" Actually son you can just step into the library. Pull down the copy of _The Complete Works of Beethoven, _it will open a hidden room where the memories in question can be viewed by all." Salazar said from the Founders portrait. Everyone followed Harry into the library and then into the viewing room. When they were finished the adults looked livid even Snape and Lucius. Snape never knowing the full extent of what happened and Lucius angered that it could have happened to his son.

" Right. I think it's time for a visit to the Ministry." Lily fumed and stormed out of the Chamber with Angela and Narcissa hot on her heels. James sighed.

" Best go with them. Who knows what they'll do otherwise." They caught up to the three angry women just as they reached the gate and apparated away. When they arrived at the Ministry Lily marched to Kingsley's office in the Auror department and demanded he come with them and then stormed her way to the Minister's office. She bypassed the Minister's secretary and burst into the Minister's office.

" MINISTER I DEMAND THE IMMEDIATE REMOVAL AND ARREST OF DELORES UMBRIDGE!"

" On what charges miss..?"

" Lily Potter, and on charges of using a blood quill on my son and several other students as well as the use of truth serum on minors and attempted use of the cruciatus curse on my son while she was a teacher at Hogwarts." Harry turned his head and noticed Rita Skeeter outside the office listening intently and furiously scribbling with her quill.

" I'm sure it doesn't really surprise the Minister Mum, he saw my scars last year when he came to the Weasly's the day after Christmas." Lily looked at her son sharply and they heard Rita gasp in surprise behind them. " But while you're at it you might want to bring charges against former Minister Fudge for hiring a woman with out credentials to teach as well as negligence as he didn't take any action when she sent dementors to try and get rid of me and Dudley summer before fifth year. Oh and for the fact that Sirius never got a trial and was just declared guilty after the incident with Pettigrew the day after Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. Aurors just arrested him on sight." After hearing all this James turned to Kingsley as the Head Auror had followed them.

" I want an arrest warrant sent out for Cornilus Fudge and Delores Umbridge." Kingsley nodded and issued orders to his men before conjuring up the warrants and having James sign them.

" Now just a minute here! I am the Minister, I'm the one who issues warrants! Just where do you get off?!"

" And I'm the King of Gryffindor and there for outrank you, you pompous ass. Now back off before I throw you out." The Minister knowing he was not going to win marched back over to his desk and went back to signing papers. He knew, just knew if he didn't do what James wanted he would be out of office faster than you could say quidditch. " Minister would you please call for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. I want these trials to happen quickly as I now have to call the Elders for the Elven council to come for this."

" Elders? Why?"

" Well Minister since Harry comes from such a prestigious line the Council is forced to get involved and they also will be conducting most of the trials I assume," Lily intoned still looking quite scary with her magic crackling in the air and causing her flaming hair to fly wildly. The Minister still looking frightened of her nodded and asked his secretary to contact the members right away. James sent his patronus to the Elders and received one in return stating that someone would be there soon. The Minister cleared his throat.

" Shall we head down to the courtroom?" he asked. Everyone left and Narcissa seratipiously cast a spell that would summon her families solicitor and made sure that they knew where to go. Harry sat with his mother and friends as his dad spoke to the Elders who had just arrived and were going over how to proceed. Lily leaned over Harry and spoke to Neville who had just arrived with his grandmother to testify.

" Neville dear where are your parents? I was shocked to see they weren't with the rest of the Aurors, have they retired from the Ministry?"

" No ma'am, my parents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange not long after, well your murder," Neville answered with his eyes downcast. " They're in the permanent spell damage ward in St. Mungo's."

" Do not avert your eyes when speaking of your parents Neville it diminishes their sacrifices." Augusta Longbottom scolded.

" First of all Augusta no it doesn't it just means that it hurts your grandson to know that he grew up parent-less when he did not have to and I'm not just talking about what happened with Bellatrix. The fact of the matter is that you should have had Frank and Alice killed when you realized they would never regain their minds! If you had done that then they would have come back as Elves and could have raised their son! You know Augusta that I'm right so why have you deprived your grandson of the love of his parents when you knew fully well that they could return to the living?!" Lily hissed in utter anger when Mrs. Longbottom replied.

" I thought there wouldn't be any difference."

" So instead of risking it you let my Godson believe there was never any hope for his parents and he would never get a chance to know there love! " Neville and Harry sat gob-smacked at all that Lily had reviled, " Get out Augusta, I don't want you anywhere near my Godson for the time being," Augusta huffed but left when Lily turned up he death glare. " Neville after the trials we'll go to St. Mungo's and I'll personally take a look at your parents conditions and if I can not reverse them then we will have to either take then to the Elven Realm for more advanced treatment or well we will use the other option, but rest assured you will meet your parents today."

" Thank you Mrs. Potter," Neville said as tears streamed down his face. Lily hugged him close to her.

" No need for all that Neville, you mum made me your godmother after you were born so you can either call me Aunt Lily or just Lily." Neville smiled at her. " Now if you boys will excuse me I must speak with Narcissa and Andromeda, after all Andy is going to be our solicitor," Lily winked at both boys and went to talk with the two remaining Black sisters.

" You wanna know something Harry?"

" What Neville?"

" Your Mum is pretty cool."

" Yeah, she is isn't she?" Harry smiled and leaned into Draco who had been conversing with his mother and aunt.

The trial lasted for hours as Andromeda had many charges against Umbridge and the former minister. Harry and the others watched in aw of the youngest Black sister. She was tall and willowy like Narcissa with dark hair like Bellatrix but when the light hit it you could tell it was dark brown and not black. If all three of the Black sisters were present they would have been undeniably beautiful but add Lily Potter and they were by far the prettiest witches of their age. Not to mention that the three present were such an incredible force that those on trial never stood a chance in Hell of getting off lightly. As it was both ended up with life sentences in Calanor Undume which was the Elven prison(4). Afterwards Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Neville and Harry all went to St. Mungo's while everyone else went back to Hogwarts. Well after a quick lesson for the young vampires on how to use shadow apparation which is a much safer way for a pregnant person to travel than normal apparation. Upon arrival at the spell damage ward Lily quickly assessed the condition of the Longbottoms and was happy to report that with a lot of Elvish magic and a little luck she could reverse the damage done and Frank and Alice would be back to normal. Lily, Narcissa and Severus all cast the spells while Harry and Neville kept watch and kept the Healers out their way. Finally after almost an hour of intensive spell casting Frank and Alice woke up. After quite bit of tears Frank and Alice were moved to a private room and were told that someone would be back in two days time to fetch them and in the mean time they were left in the care of Dobby and the hospital, Dobby was charged with bringing them plenty of food and he was also to act as an in room guard in addition to the Aurors stationed outside the rooms. Harry shadowed everyone back into the chamber where Severus was given the Map which now read Messers Moony, Shadow, Padfoot, and Prongs.

" What is your form Sev? You never did tell us," Harry inquired. Severus smirked and transformed in to a black tiger with white stripes. The young teens all had the same response to it.

" Wicked!"

* * *

1. i like this word and i don't think it gets used often enough.

2. many thanks to Yuko for the form and darkyuy for the name. I'm sorry that i kind of picked and chose but i liked both this form and name the best and it seemed to work for severus.

3. ok so i had been watching grey's and i just had to put it in.

4. thanks go again to darkyuy and ladyniteraven on AFF. i decided to combine the two suggestions you guys gave to me. when translated it means the repentant abyss.

ok so probably only two or three chapters left! wow! it feels like i've been working on this forever! i promise to try and finish it before the year is over.lol jk. but i'll be pretty busy again for awhile so maybe maybe not.


End file.
